Trapped
by MeAndYouForeverBaby
Summary: "DM. Duncan Meyers. Danny Meyers." -Chapter 19 Trapped. Story of Duncan and Courtney during segregation.
1. Just Hanging Out

**A/N: Remember that story I was talking about? Story of Duncan and Courtney during segregation. Well, here it is! Read and Review!**

Chapter One

_Jackson, Mississippi _May 1962

"Alright _mama, _I'm going into town with DJ and Leshawna!" Courtney came down the stairs yelling to her mom.

"Courtney, girl, wait." Her mom and dad yelled after her.

"What?" Courtney asked, stopping at the door.

"You need to be careful." Courtney's mom, Linda warned. "Don't be going into no white only restraint or getting yourself into trouble. You stay with your friends, alright?"

"Courtney, be safe, I worry about your safety outside of this neighborhood." Courtney's dad, John said.

"Will you two quit your worries?" Courtney rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine. I love you!" Courtney said.

"We love you too!" They said to Courtney who was leaving out the door.

Her parents were worried for Courtney with members of white gangs running about; trying to intimidate/scare African Americans into thinking they are inferior to whites. But Courtney only found their constant worries to be annoying.

Courtney was mixed- her mom was Hispanic and her dad was African American. Because of her mom's skin color, she was classified as "colored". This was also why Courtney was also classified as "colored." Courtney and her parents lived in a predominately black suburb of Jackson, Mississippi They lived in a nice neighborhood that was neither extremely poor nor extremely rich.

Dj and Leshawna, some of her closest friends, were waiting for her at their hangout, the playground at the black elementary school in their neighborhood. Courtney being mixed didn't seem to matter to them and Courtney liked that.

"Hey Courtney!" Leshawna yelled to Courtney.

"Hey Leshawna!" Courtney yelled back to Leshawna.

Courtney came over to the playground and sat next to Leshawna.

"Girl, you will not believe who asked this little lady out on a date?" Leshawna squealed, and Courtney covered her ears.

"I knew you and DJ had crushes on each other!" Courtney confidently proclaimed. DJ and Leshawna shared awkward looks with each other.

"Um, no," Leshawna said, feeling awkward. "I'm talking about Deshawn!" Leshawna squealed.

Courtney rolled her eyes. She thought Deshawn was both a pervert and a thug. Not a good combination, if you ask her.

"Oh no," Courtney groaned. "Deshawn ain't anything but a no-good player!" Courtney fumed.

"She's right, Leshawna." Dj agreed. "He's always telling me how he 'be screwing all types of girls.'" Dj said.

"Those ain't nothing but rumors," Leshawna defended. "And Courtney don't be telling me not to go out with him just because he dumped you!" Leshawna teased.

Courtney scoffed. She and Deshawn had gone out for 3 months last year. He and she just didn't have the same priorities. He was focused on the easy life and she was more into her studies.

"Enough with this boy-talk," Courtney said, trying to change the subject. "Let's go into town."

Courtney and her friends took the bus into Downtown Jackson. They sat in the colored section, in the back of the bus.

"So what do you guys want to do?" DJ asked.

"I say we see a movie and then grab a bite to eat at Joe's." Leshawna suggested.

Courtney and DJ agreed.

* * *

"That was a good movie." Courtney said as they were on their way to _Joe's. _The walk was about 15 minutes.

"Hold on, let me get some water." Courtney said to her friends.

On her way to get water, she bumped into none other than the pervert, Deshawn.

"Well looke, who it is!" Deshawn teased.

"I don't have time for foolishness, Deshawn." Courtney warned, shoving him out of the way.

"You were always so feisty." Deshawn complimented. "But I bet you still want me." He flirted, bringing her close to him, trying to feel her up. She shoved him and kicked him where the sun, in fact, does not shine.

"I don't want a dirty player like you." She fumed to Deshawn, who was now clutching his private area in pain. "Oh and if you hurt Leshawna," She threatened. "There will be more of those."

_Hmph. _She thought. What a foolish boy.

* * *

"Duncan, get down here immediately!" Duncan's mom, Gloria called. Uh-oh. Looks like he was in some _major _poop.

"Have you been smoking cannabis lately?" Duncan's mom asked, growing weary of her son's shenanigans.

"No," Duncan lied. "I haven't, in fact."

"Is that so?" Gloria asked, incredulous. "So while I was doing your dirty laundry, I realized that your clothes had the smell of cannabis. And your room smells like that too. Explain that." Gloria said.

"Well I had some friends," Duncan lied. "In my room that were smoking and tried to get me to smoke it too. But I would _never _do such a thing."

Gloria stared at him, with an incredulous look.

"Alright," Duncan said, defeated. "I was."

"Why is it that teenagers these days think their parents are morons?" She asked. "Duncan," She pleaded. "Please don't destroy your life. Please quit smoking. For me." She said, serious.

"Alright," He agreed, only for his mother who he loved. "I'll try."

"DUNCAN MEYERS, YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!" Duncan's dad, Paul yelled coming down the stairs.

"I could _arrest _you for possession of cannabis. I am a cop you know." His dad exclaimed.

"Paul sweetie, it's alright I got it." Gloria tried to calm him down.

"Okay. You best take your mother's advice. I don't want to see you with that crap again." Paul said.

"Yeah yeah, yeah." Duncan rolled his eyes. "I'm going into town with Geoff, Bridgette, and Gwen." Duncan said, heading out the door.

Geoff was his best friend and Bridgette was Geoff's girlfriend. Duncan and Gwen were always on and off. Sometimes they were together, sometimes they weren't. Currently, Gwen was mad at Duncan for flirting with every girl he saw.

Duncan's parents were rich and high-mannered. Duncan certainly didn't act how most people thought rich people were supposed to act. He wasn't a snob and he certainly wasn't arrogant. No, he was more of a perverted thug, flirting with any girl, regardless of race. Most people didn't even know Duncan was rich until he told them.

Duncan met his friends at their hangout, Geoff dad's shop.

"Duncan, man!" Geoff saluted.

"So what's the plan for today?" Duncan asked.

"Let's head down-town." Gwen suggested.

"Alright, babe." Duncan said, wrapping his arm around Gwen's waist.

"Lay off," She fumed. "I'm still mad at you for what happened with Lindsay."

"Aw come on babe," Duncan groaned. "It was one kiss."

"One kiss too many." Gwen fumed.

The four walked to board the bus that would take them to downtown Jackson. They boarded and sat in the "White only" section.

"We should totally grab a bite to eat, I'm starving." Gwen said on the bus. They got off the bus and started walking.

"Hold on, let me get some water." Duncan walked over to the "white only" fountain.

On his way, he bumped into a tan –skinned girl with her friends. One of her friends was a girl, thick and big. The other looked strong and was significantly taller than Duncan. He knocked the tan-skinned girl down.

"Uh… Gwen is Duncan checking out that black girl over there?" Geoff asked motioning over to Duncan heading to the fountain.

Gwen scoffed. "He flirts with every girl he sees! Every girl! It's irritating!"

"Hey watch where you're goi-"The brunette said, only to look up into the eyes of Duncan.

"Why, aren't you a fine little lady?" Duncan flirted, his eyes zooming right down to her chest.

The girl's friend was currently giving him a death look.

The girl had a curvaceous figure. The hip huggers complimented her figure. She was a bit shorter than him and had gorgeous brown hair and big, onyx eyes. She had nice, long legs that caught his attention. He large, ample breasts suited her curvaceous figure.

"Not another pervert," She groaned. "That is now way to greet a girl." She said, giving him a hard shove and walking away.

_Wow, _Duncan thought. She shoves hard.

"I'll see you around in town, sweetheart! The name's Duncan by the way!" Duncan shouted after her.

He would be keeping a close eye on this one.

* * *

_Ugh, _Courtney thought. Another pervert. But his eyes, his teal eyes- they were mesmerizing. It was why she had stopped in mid-sentence. Whatever, he was still a pervert.

"What was that about?" Dj asked.

"Just some white guy hitting on me, of all people." Courtney scoffed.

"A thug, if you ask me," Leshawna scoffed.

"Whatever, let's go inside _Joe's." _Courtney said.

Joe's was an African American restaurant located on the corner of Farish Street.

"Hello to my 3 favorite customers." Joe, the owner of the restaurant said happy to see DJ, Leshawna, and Courtney.

"You can have anything you wants today! On the house!" Joe said.

"Thanks, Joe!" The three said, sitting down at their table by the window. Courtney ordered lasagna, DJ ordered a cheeseburger and so did Leshawna.

Courtney stared out the window and saw the boy again. He saw her too, and winked at her, much to Courtney's dismay.

* * *

"Who are you winking at?" Gwen fumed.

"Oh no one, sweetheart." Duncan lied.

He'd be keeping an eye on that _fine lady._

**A/N: How was the 1****st**** chapter? What did you like? What didn't you like? I take constructive criticism! This chapter was light-hearted but the story won't stay that way, trust me. Duncan is a pervert! I should be finishing Didn't Expect This soon but I'd thought I'd post the first chapter of my new story. Please review! It'll warm my heart. Didn't Expect This has gotten 1,586 views! Thank you to all who read it! Review please! **


	2. Pool Plans

**A/N: Heller to my readers! I hoped you liked the first chapter! A calming start to the story. I think this story will be long but I'm not entirely sure. This story will be probably be updated once or twice a week. I probably am doing replies to my readers. Read and Review! It'll warm my heart!**

"See? This is what I'm talking about," Gwen fumed. "You were flirting with that black girl again! And you just winked at her through the window!"

"So? I have a natural drive for flirting." Duncan claimed nonchalantly.

"But my heart belongs to you, babe." Duncan said.

Gwen blushed and Duncan smirked. The girls just couldn't resist the old Duncan-Charm.

"Alright." Gwen said.

"Hey guys, let's go to McDonalds." Bridgette suggested.

The four walked into the "white only entrance" of McDonalds and a white woman took their orders at the _white only _register.

"For here, or to go?" The woman asked.

The four decided to eat in the restaurant. Geoff and Duncan ordered big macs and Gwen and Bridgette ordered salads. They sat at their usual spot, by the windows.

"Has anyone finished Ms. Leonard's 4-page report on the history of the English language?" Geoff asked.

"I did!" Gwen and Bridgette exclaimed in unison.

"I bet Geoff and Duncan haven't even _started _YET." Gwen teased.

"Wrong, I did the 1st sentence!" Geoff defended.

"Wow Geoff, that's a big accomplishment!" Bridgette sarcastically congratulated Geoff.

"Babe, you know how I feel about school." Bridgette pleaded.

"Yes, school first then party!' Geoff sighed.

"Well I'm so not doing it." Duncan said.

Duncan was never one to do any of his schoolwork. He didn't pay attention in class and skipped the classes he didn't like (a lot of them). This was much to his parents' dismay but Duncan couldn't care less.

"Come on Duncan, you should at least attempt in doing your schoolwork. Unless of course, you like summer school." Gwen teased.

Duncan groaned at the thought of summer school. He didn't feel like doing the work and he didn't feel like going to summer school either. School? In the summer? Summer was his relaxing time! Why would he want to go to school during summer?

"Yeah, I don't think so." Duncan said, looking out at the window. He noticed the beautiful brunette girl walking ever so gracefully. _Now if she went to our school, _Duncan thought. _I would DEFINTELY ace my schoolwork. _He would find a way to get her. No girl can resist the old Duncan-charm.

"The report is due tomorrow and you two haven't even started. That's hilarious." Bridgette chuckled.

Geoff scoffed. He knew he was a smart boy. He just didn't feel like doing any schoolwork.

"Hey guys," Geoff started. "I want to throw a party." Geoff said.

"When?" Duncan asked.

"I don't know," He said. "But it has to be when my parents are out of town."

Geoff was _the _party guy at _Belhaven Heights High for the White. _His parents owned a huge house, making his place the perfect place for a party. He hosted the biggest parties in the whole school even if he was only a sophomore.

"Who's going to be invited?" Gwen asked.

"Every cool person in our school." Geoff claimed.

Geoff was very popular around school. Everyone knew him. The people in 11th grade, the seniors, the freshmen, and the juniors knew him. Geoff was easy to get along with and very friendly.

"Hot chicks?" Duncan said, to Gwen's dismay. "I'm in bro." Duncan said high-fiving Geoff.

"What about you two?" Geoff asked, with puppy dog eyes.

Gwen and Bridgette thought about this while remembering what happened at Geoff's last party. There were a bunch of boys drugging girl's drinks just to get them in bed. Bridgette and Gwen had flirted with some of these boys, almost drinking the drugged drinks. Had it not been for Bridgette's consciousness, hell, they would've become a victim to this mess!

"If you promise to tell the boys to stop putting drugs in girls' drinks." Gwen warned.

"Alright, Alright." Geoff compromised. "I will."

"Then count us in!" Gwen and Bridgette agreed.

_If only brunette-girl went to my school. _Duncan thought.

* * *

"Do you guys want to go to the pool after school tomorrow? Courtney asked.

Tomorrow was what the Belhaven Heights Pool called _International Day._ The Belhaven Heights Pool was mainly for whites but on International Day, anyone could use the pool, even the colored. The Belhaven Heights Pool was pretty big and also had a Jacuzzi along with a couple of slides.

"Tomorrow's international day," LeShawna pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that." Courtney sighed.

"I don't want a bunch of white people staring at me while I'm trying to take a swim." Dj scoffed.

"Come on guys. Are they going to keep you from having fun?" Courtney reasoned. "Besides, I heard the pool is really big and has a Jacuzzi." Courtney pleaded.

"My parents wouldn't approve me in a place with those racist whites." Leshawna claimed.

"But I guess it could be fun." DJ compromised.

"Alright, I'll ask my mom." Leshawna agreed.

"Thanks guys." Courtney said.

* * *

"With the outbreak of attacks on colored people," Linda reasoned. "I'm not sure if going to International Day is the wisest thing to do."

"Oh come on, there will be police there." Courtney reasoned.

"As biased as the so-called police are." John said.

"Will you be with Dj and Leshawna?" Linda asked. Linda trusted Dj and Leshawna very much. She felt less worried when she knew her daughter would be with Leshawna and DJ.

"Of course, mama." Courtney reassured and Linda shared glances with John.

"Alright. You will be allowed to go." Linda and John sighed. They wanted to protect their daughter but they couldn't keep her hidden from the outside world or what was going on around them.

"Thanks, mama." Courtney exclaimed.

Courtney hardly did anything without her parents' approval. She never snuck out to go to parties or anything of that matter. If her parents hadn't approved on her going to International Day, she wouldn't have gone. She was a goody-two shoes like that. Not like most teenagers of the 60s.

* * *

"Who's up for the pool after school tomorrow?" Duncan proposed, talking about the Belhaven Heights pool. They all lived in this neighborhood.

"Say…" Geoff wondered. "Isn't tomorrow international day?"

"Yeah…" Duncan said. Duncan wanted to go to international day so much because of brunette-girl. He was sure she would be there. And maybe, he could flirt with her. And she'd probably be in a bikini. No girl could resist the Duncan-Charm.

"News flash, Duncan." Bridgette warned. "I don't think our parents would approve of us going to the pool with the colored." Bridgette said, thinking about their very much racist parents. Most of their parents despised African Americans and the whole Civil Rights Movement. Their parents insisted that they never be around blacks or befriend them. Most of their parents highly opposed integration and were all for segregation. Bridgette never really understood this hate that their parents shared.

"You are such a goody-two shoes," Duncan groaned. "Since when have we ever listened to anything our parents said?"

"He's got a point." Geoff reasoned.

"Well, I for one," Bridgette claimed. "Listen to my parents."

"I don't," Gwen said. "My parents don't exactly approve of what I wear to school but I do it anyways." Gwen said.

"That's the spirit!" Duncan exclaimed.

Bridgette sighed, defeated.

"Rebellious teens!" Duncan exclaimed.

"Oh and if your parents ask you where you're going, just say you're going to the all-white move theater." Duncan added.

Duncan pretty much never listened to anything his parents told him. On occasion, he listened to his mom. So when he asked his parents to do something, it was pretty much useless. Even if his parents said no, he would still go anyway. Rebellious, he was. As much as his father tried to intimidate him, it never worked. Duncan was almost fearless.

_Almost._

* * *

Courtney met Dj and Leshawna later around 7:30 to confirm their plans after school tomorrow to head to International day at the Belhaven Heights Pool.

"So… how goes it?" Courtney asked?

"Well," Leshawna said. "My mom approved of me going, as long as you two are there."

"That's what my mom said too!" Dj and Courtney exclaimed.

"Then it's settled," Courtney claimed. "We're going to the Belhaven Heights Pool."

"Let's just hope it works out." Dj said.

"Come on guys," Courtney advised. "You shouldn't care what people think of you, especially the racists."

"Alright, I'll try to be more optimistic." Leshawna said.

**A/N: Sorry, not a very eventful chapter. But I promise, next chapter will be very eventful. Oh and Belhaven Heights High is a fictional school (created by me) but I might change the school name. Do you guys mind? Or should I make the school real? Belhaven Heights is actually an affluent neighborhood in Atlanta. Tell me your thoughts on this chapter! What you liked, what you didn't like. I changed the setting to Jackson, Mississippi to more closely follow the events of the Civil Rights movement. Review please!**

**Replies**

**play for keeps: I guess I just thought of this idea and how many things I could do with it. And I'll try not to hold back.**

**SkorpionQueen012: Oh I intend to cross boundaries. Soon. **

**mouse80: You were my first reviewer! And thanks **

**MusicLuver78901: Thank you! You're too kind, lol. **


	3. Change of Setting

A/N: I changed the setting from Atlanta Georgia to Jackson, Mississippi since I found out that Atlanta wasn't all that segregated in the 1960s. I also want to be historically accurate as possible. More events happen in Mississippi and it will be better to write about. Don't worry; I didn't do anything that would change the plot of the story. I'll update soon!


	4. International Day Part One

**A/N: Heller to my readers! I'm updating once again! Here's chapter four which is technically chapter 3 because the last chapter was just an author's note on the change of setting. While I was writing this chapter, it turned out to be very long so I'll make an International Day part one and Part two. Here's part one! **

International Day: Part One

"Alright students, hand in your four-page history of the English language reports." Mrs. Leonard said, coming to collect the students' papers.

"I see that you have once again, failed to complete the assignment, Mr. Meyers." Mrs. Leonard said, smirking.

"Yup." Duncan said nonchalantly.

"Mr. Meyers, I suggest you start turning in some assignments," Mrs. Leonard warned. "Or you'll be seeing me this summer." She smirked.

Duncan groaned. He certainly didn't want to be in summer school with Mrs. Leonard but he didn't want to complete work either. He just couldn't win.

"Alright Class," Mrs. Leonard started. "Let's pick up from where we were on Friday."

"We were talking about the Civil War." Mrs. Leonard said.

"The Confederate army was outnumbered to the large Union army. Most experienced military officers lived in the South. This great Southern land was once a country of states that had seceded including North Carolina, South Carolina, Georgia, Florida, Alabama, Louisiana, Mississippi, Texas, and Arkansas. These states called themselves the Confederate States of America. The Confederacy was fighting to keep niggers in chains on the field, where they belong. The Confederacy held the upper hand in the war until the Battle of Gettysburg. Commander Robert E. Lee made a mistake of ordering an all-out attack. Union weapons rained down on our soldiers and once our soldiers reached the Union line, they were quickly seized. This is known as Pickett's Charge and…"

_Bla, Bla, Bla, _Duncan thought. He thought that history was nothing more than a mumble-jumbo about dead people and frankly, he couldn't care less. This class was so boring to him and Duncan found it extremely hard to pay attention in a class that was boring. Duncan gazed off. _Robert E. Lee and all those Confederate soldiers are dead. _He thought. _Why should they learn about them? News flash: It's 1962._

Duncan decided to pass notes to Gwen, who was sitting 3 seats behind him. He threw the first note under the 3 chairs. He wrote:

_Hey babe, I can't wait to see you in a bathing suit. _

Gwen saw the note under her desk and because she was bored in this class also, she decided to write back. But she had a failing grade in history, and desperately needed to pay attention. She read the note and blushed. _Duncan's a pervert, _she thought.

_Duncan, you're such a pervert. Quit passing notes to me. I'm trying to pay attention. News Flash: I don't want to end in summer school with Miss History-savvy here._

She passed the note three seats ahead of him.

Duncan sighed and looked at the clock. Only 30 minutes left of this boring history lesson.

"It was Americans against Americans, Brothers against brothers. The North was not prepared for war and the South had the upper hand until the Battle of Gettysburg, as I said. This was the turning point on the war. The Confederates lost over 28,000 good men that day. And-"

Duncan raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Meyers?" Mrs. Leonard asked, irritated that someone was interrupting her oh-so-important History Lecture.

"May I use the bathroom?" Duncan asked, even though he really wasn't going to use the bathroom. He was just going to walk around the school to waste time.

"You are going to miss my lecture?" Ms. Leonard fumed.

"Oh I wouldn't _dream _of it," Duncan said, sarcastically. "I'll only be about 5 minutes." Duncan lied.

"Alright," Mrs. Leonard reluctantly agreed. "You may go. And since I don't want anyone to miss my lecture, we will wait until Mr. Meyers returns. Make haste, Mr. Meyers."

The class breathed a sigh of relief. They hated Mrs. Leonard's history lectures.

_Sweet, _Duncan thought. He would do his classmates a favor and roam the school. He wouldn't come back until the last five minutes of class.

Duncan walked to get a drink of water and then to the main office.

"Integrating the school with those NIGGERS? I don't think so!" One woman shouted. "I will withdraw my child from this school elsewhere and so will all the other parents! You people will lose money!

"I will stand in front of the door to prevent them from coming into this school. Have you heard? This school is called _Belhaven Heights High for the __**White**_. Not for the colored! It's a white only school!"

"I assure you ladies," The person at the desk said. "This school will teach and only teach the _**white**__. _The traditional Southern customs of segregation will remain."

What's up with all this hate? Would it really be all that different if the black kids came to their school? They're making it bigger than it needed to be.

Duncan walked to the bathroom and to the gym. In the gym, which was empty, he sprayed some graffiti onto the walls. There weren't any cameras in the gym so it would be hard to find out who did it. He walked outside to the bleachers and blew a blunt even though his parents had warned him to stop. He decided not the smoke too much. No, that would alert Mrs. Leonard and the students if he walked into the classroom high. He decided to start working on some of his Algebra 2 Homework (which he rarely ever did). After he grew tired of his homework, he carved two skulls into a tree with his handy-dandy pocket knife. He looked at his watch and saw that it was almost 2:50. He should be heading back to class now.

By the time he was in Mrs. Leonard's class, she was asleep and the kids were talking about their plans for after school. _Huh, _Duncan thought. _She was always a dumb lady. _The school bell rang, dismissing the students of the school. Mrs. Leonard woke up confused to find the class gone.

"Darn it!" She screamed. "Scammed again!"

* * *

"Hi mama," Courtney yelled coming into the house with Leshawna and DJ. "Where's dad?" She asked. Her mom was getting ready to leave for work in about 5 minutes but her dad always came home for his lunch break when Courtney came home at about 3:00.

"I don't know," Linda said. "I didn't see him leave for work this morning either."

"I hope he's okay." Courtney worried.

The phone rang and Linda picked it up.

"Is this Linda Bennet?" A man with a deep voice asked.

"This is she." Linda claimed, wondering where this was going.

"A man named John Bennet claims that you are his wife. Is this true?"

"Yes…" Linda asked, growing more suspicious.

"John Bennet has been arrested for violating local Jim Crow laws, trespassing, and sitting in unlawful seats on the bus, and unlawful assembly."

"Arrested?!" Linda asked, incredulous. "May I speak to him?"

"You get 7 minutes, ma'am." The phone was handed over John.

"John, what were you thinking? Joining the freedom riders who came up from the north and getting arrested! You know that the police let white men attack the freedom riders without interference! And sometimes they even cooperate with the KKK to attack the riders!"

"Linda, If I don't start trying to make a difference now," John sighed. "It won't get any better. Not for me, you, or Courtney."

"I understand that," Linda sighed. "I just don't want you putting this family in the face of danger." Linda warned.

"I'm not, I promise sweetie." John reassured. "I'm not hitting anyone or anything. Just peaceful, civil disobedience."

"You are a crazy man," Linda said. "But brave. How much is the bail?"

"Well, you can't bail me out until Thursday. I have to serve two days."

"The police are ridiculous." Linda fumed.

"I know. But the bail is $150."

"Alright. Just stay out of trouble until Thursday." Linda warned.

"I promise. I love you."

"7 minutes is up!" The officer shouted, coming to the phone.

"You can bail your husband out on Thursday for $150." He said, rather harshly, and hung up the phone.

"So what's the deal?" Courtney asked?

"Your dad has been arrested for sitting in the white only seats with the freedom riders on the bus. He is at the Jackson City Jail." Linda sighed.

"Really?" Courtney asked, looking to DJ and Leshawna who were incredulous.

"Yes, but I can't bail him out until Thursday."

"I hope he's okay. What do you think they will do to him in the jail?" Courtney worried.

"He's fine, sweetie. Everything will be fine. Don't worry, you go to the pool with your friends like you planned and take your keys! I love you!" Linda exclaimed, leaving out the door.

"Okay, mom." Courtney said.

"I'm going to change into my bathing suit and get my towel." Courtney said, running upstairs to her room to retrieve her polka-dotted bikini and her towel. She changed from her dressy pleated wool skirt and white blouse to her comfortable pink hip-huggers with a comfortable white, sleeveless top. She wore her bathing suit underneath her clothes. She also retrieved her keys and black bag.

"Okay guys, let's head out!" Courtney said and they left with Courtney locking the door with her keys.

* * *

Geoff, Bridgette, Duncan and Gwen had gone to their homes from school before leaving to the pool. Their parents had asked them were they were going and they simply said that they were going to hang out in town. They mentioned nothing of International Day to their parents.

The pool was decorated for International day with a banner hanging in front.

"Here we are!" Duncan said, once they were at the pool. They sat at their usual table on the poolside. Duncan and Geoff took their shirts off and cannonballed into the pool, much to the people in the water's dismay. There were, in fact, black people in the pool and more whites on the poolside than usual.

* * *

"You're dad, is brave, sitting in front of the bus." Leshawna said, trying to comfort a worrying Courtney. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"I hope you're right, Leshawna." Courtney worried.

"Your mom wants you to enjoy your day at the pool. Quit worrying, girl." Leshawna said.

"I'll try."

The bus stopped at the Belhaven neighborhood and the three got off. They walked 5 minutes to the pool. When they got there, white stood in the front of the gate, blocking Courtney and her friends from entering.

"No niggers aloud at this pool," He harshly stated. "You people dirty the water." He said. He was not a police officer, and therefore Courtney felt that she was not obligated to listen to him.

"Um today's international day so _legally_," Courtney said. "We're allowed into this pool."

"Not on my watch, niggers. Go back to your dirty scums. You're not entering this pool."

Courtney knew she couldn't hit him. She'd be arrested. But what should she do?

"Excuse me sir," A police officer said, noticing the situation. "Today is International Day. Blacks are allowed to use the pool. So step out of the way!"

The white man, seeing that he had to listen to a man of the law, angrily walked away.

"Thanks officer." Courtney said.

"Don't get too comfortable, missy." He warned. "I'll be watching you and your little nigger friends closely. If you assault whites, disobey the rules, or make them uncomfortable in any way, it's to the cell. Now hands where I can seem them!" He said and used a metal detector to check them for any metal. The metal detected was Courtney's keys that the police man permitted her to go in with.

"I don't want you people hurting anyone." The police man said, letting them enter.

Jeez, even when some people were embracing integration there were always people to object their ideas. Like this policeman.

This was going to be an interesting pool day.

**A/N: Next chapter's going to be good, lol. Anyways, review! What you did and didn't like! And eat plenty of pie (I love pie). I'll update soon.**

**Replies: **

**SkorpionQueen012: Thanks for your advice! I really appreciate it and I'll try to incorporate in my story. **

**play for keeps: Lol, Baltimore. Duncan really is a pervert. **

**MaysileeAurelius: Thanks, you're too kind lol. **

**mouse80: Thanks for the review! **


	5. International Day Part Two

**A/N: So this is part two! The interesting one! Read and Review! Please? It'll warm my heart. **

International Day: Part Two

Duncan noticed the brunette-girl coming into the pool and sitting at the pool chairs with her friends. Gwen was talking to Bridgette. So he got out of the pool, quickly dried himself up, and walked over to her. He quickly popped a breath mint into his mouth and straightened his fizzy black hair. _Got to look good for brunette-girl, _He thought.

* * *

_Oh no, _Courtney thought. It's the pervert and the thug, Duncan. How could a thug like Duncan live in Belhaven Heights, one of the richest neighborhoods in Jackson, Mississippi?

"Oh, it's you again." Courtney groaned.

"Aren't you glad to see me?" Duncan asked, taking a seat on the pool chair next to her.

"Not really," Courtney said. "And how does a thug like you live in a neighborhood like Belhaven?" Courtney scoffed.

"Well," Duncan said, "This thug's parents happen to be rich."

"Oh really?" Courtney said, incredulous.

"Yeah, but I'm not snobs like them," Duncan claimed. "No, I'm a perverted thug, as you can see." Duncan smirked.

_Oh goodness, that boy needs to wipe that foolish smirk off his face. He probably thinks he can get any girl. But not me, _Courtney thought.

"No kidding." Courtney said. "With all that winking you've been doing to me, it's kind of easy to figure out that you are perverted."

* * *

Brunette girl was resisting the Duncan-charm! No girl has ever done this! This is history! Looks like this was going to be much harder than he had imagined. _Things look much better in my head. _Duncan thought.

"I never caught your name." Duncan mentioned.

"That's because you were so busy being a pervert that you forgot to ask for my name." Brunette-girl pointed out. "And say isn't that your girlfriend over there?" Brunette girl asked, nodding her head to an angry looking Gwen at the snack bar.

"How'd you know?" Duncan asked.

"I could tell by the angry looks she was sending me. You should go sort things out with her before she ends up accusing me of stealing her boyfriend." She said, putting her sunglasses on.

_Shit, _Duncan thought. He thought that Gwen was busy talking to Bridgette about some girl stuff.

"Hold on, babe." He said, running over to Gwen at the snack bar. He was in some deep poop. Besides, if Gwen was so pissed with Duncan and his flirtatious nature, why was she with him? Why didn't she just break up with him? Their relationship had lost its spark, anyway. They were way too alike much to Duncan's frustration. It was always same old, same old.

"Duncan!" Gwen fumed. "Stop flirting with that black girl!"

"Why? Technically we're not even together. We're on and off." Duncan said.

"Oh goodness, you're such a player!" Gwen fumed.

"Oh really then?" Duncan asked. "Who was the one who cheated on me with Elvis?"

"His name is _Trent, _by the way." Gwen corrected.

"Same difference." Duncan scoffed.

"And besides, he's way nicer and less of a flirt than you! You flirt with every girl you see! You cheated on me with Lindsay!"

"That's because you cheated on me first!"

"That's no way to retaliate. You could've just talked to me!" Gwen fumed, drawing more attention to them. The teens at the pool knew Duncan and Gwen went out and were being nosey listening into their argument.

"You know what Gwen," He said, tired of it. "We're done."

"This is about that black girl, isn't it?" Gwen yelled

* * *

Courtney heard this and immediately went over to the snack bar. She had nothing to do with their stupid relationship. It was all Duncan's fault for being attracted to Courtney. And she had a _name. _

"Hey, Hey," She started. "I had _nothing _to with you guys' relationship. And my name is _Courtney, _by the way." She claimed, mockingly and Gwen scoffed.

"No. Our relationship can't work. We're just too alike for my liking. Sorry." Duncan said.

"Yeah,Yeah,Yeah." Gwen said, stomping away.

Courtney walked back over to her seat and so did Duncan.

"Break-up, huh?" Courtney asked.

"Yup."

"You guys were so loud," Courtney said. "I could hear every word you were saying."

"So what's your name?"

"If you must know," Courtney groaned. "My name is Courtney. Maybe you'll stop bugging me now."

"Courtney, huh?" Duncan asked. "Suits you."

"I guess," Courtney shrugged. "And the name Duncan certainly fits you, you thug/pervert."

Courtney heard Duncan laugh at this. It was a rather sincere laugh, not a dry sarcastic laugh. She wanted to smile, but she couldn't let him think he was getting to her. But she saw that Duncan still saw the slightest smile on her face.

* * *

_Oh no, _Duncan thought. _It's Heather and her two minions, Lindsay and Beth. _Heather was known as the Queen-Bee of Belhaven Heights with her parents being one of the richest in the neighborhood. Heather was an attention whore and she'd do just about anything for attention. They had gone out during freshman year, but Heather was still not over him. Jeez, what a pain.

* * *

"Say Heather, who's that flirting with Duncan?" One of Heather's minions, Beth asked.

"I don't know, isn't he with Gwen?" Heather asked.

"I heard that they broke up." Beth said.

"Whatever, but that black girl's in _my seat." _Heather claimed. Heather walked over to brunette girl and Duncan.

* * *

"You're in my seat, darkie. And isn't that _my _boyfriend?" Heather asked.

"Heather, we broke up a long time ago." Duncan sighed.

"Oh really?" Courtney asked, to Heather. "I don't see your name on this seat, do you Duncan?"

"Nope." Duncan said.

"I sit there every time I go to the pool. Everyone knows it." Heather said, lying. She really didn't sit there every day. She just wanted attention, and Duncan knew it.

"Well, now I'm here." Courtney said. "Just find another seat."

"Get out of my seat!"

"Nope. I got here first. If you really valued your so called seat so much, you should've gotten here earlier."

"Get up!" Heather yelled, drawing attention to her and Courtney.

"And stop flirting with my boyfriend!"

"Last time I recalled, he's, in fact, not your boyfriend. And I wasn't flirting. I'm not getting up." Courtney said, growing tired of this girl.

Beth and Lindsay tried to pick up the chair and were successful and in doing so, pushed Courtney off.

Courtney remained calm and did not result to violence.

"Thank you." Heather said.

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet." Courtney said, heading to the snack bar to meet Leshawna and DJ.

"Geez, you are such an attention-whore." Duncan groaned, heading to the Jacuzzi.

"Damn, what's that girl's deal?" Leshawna asked.

"I don't know," Courtney sighed. "But I'm not done with her yet. I'm going to the Jacuzzi. Wanna come?"

"Nope, I'm going to go talk to Deshawn over there." Leshawna said, nodding to Deshawn in the pool. Courtney groaned and headed to the Jacuzzi with DJ.

Courtney and DJ headed to the Jacuzzi and got in. Two white middle-aged women saw this and immediately got out. She also noticed an unfamiliar boy with a cowboy hat.

"Niggers," One of them whispered. "They'll dirty the water. Let's get out."

Courtney heard them but didn't mind. There would be more room for her in the Jacuzzi. She was never one to care what people thought of her, especially racists, anyways.

"Don't mind them." Duncan said to Courtney and DJ. Courtney shrugged.

"More room for me." Courtney said.

"Geoff, Courtney. Courtney, Geoff." Duncan said.

"Hello." Courtney greeted and Geoff greeted back.

"This is DJ," Geoff said to Duncan. "I met him at the snack bar."

"Nice to meet you." Duncan saluted and DJ saluted back.

"So where do you guys live?" DJ asked.

"Not too far from here. We live in Belhaven and go to school here. What about you guys?" Geoff asked.

"We live in the suburbs." Courtney said.

"Cool." Geoff said.

"Say, who was that girl telling me to get out of her seat?" Courtney asked.

"Oh, her." Geoff groaned. "That's Heather Chen and her little minions. She's Asian but because of the law, she's considered white and lives around here. Her family is rich. They could practically own this place. Her parents are nice but she's notorious for picking on blacks. Most people around here fear her too."

"Not me." Courtney scoffed. "Someone needs to tell her off. Set her straight."

An unfamiliar blond-haired girl came into the Jacuzzi.

"Bridgette, this is Courtney and DJ. Courtney and DJ, this is Bridgette." Geoff introduced.

"Hello guys." She greeted. "Ugh, it's the queen bee," Bridgette said looking at Heather in front of them.

"Out of the pool." Heather said and everyone started to get out, not wanting to argue with Heather.

"No, just the niggers. The pool needs to be clean when I enter." DJ started to climb out but Courtney stayed.

"DJ, Stay." Courtney said.

"Get out." Heather demanded, drawing attention.

"Nope, check this out, _Heather._" Courtney said, getting out of the pool to face her. "What is about some people that makes them think they're better than others? In no way, shape, or form are you superior to me or DJ!"

"You're not even _white, _Heather. You're _Asian_, Heather. You're only considered white because of this state's laws! You'd stand out in a group of people like me." Courtney smirked.

"At least I'm not a darkie." Heather teased.

"Stop with that 'Black and white' nonsense. Just because you happen to be lighter than me doesn't make you smarter or better than me." Courtney said.

"Oh really? Seems to me that I'm better than you." Heather said.

"And getting your little minions to push me off the chair," Courtney teased. "was so weak. If you were strong, you would've done that yourself. Better yet, if you were smart like you think you are, you would've just found another chair instead of causing a scene."

"I can do whatever I want." Heather claimed.

"You claim that blacks are dumb but aren't Asians supposed to be _smart? _Looks like the smartness skipped a generation." Courtney teased.

This infuriated Heather and she gave Courtney a shove. Courtney, knowing that she would be arrested for hitting Heather, simply smirked.

"Looks like Queen-Bee just can't take the truth can she?" Courtney asked, to the audience that was watching them. "The truth really must heart, honey. But don't take your anger out on me." Courtney said. She was not afraid of this girl at all. Heather was just all talk.

"Look, darkie, I'm in charge around here. Whatever I say goes." Heather claimed.

"You're a total brat." Courtney rolled her eyes, stepping closer to Heather. "If you were smart you would realize that." Courtney teased, sing-songy.

"And what if I am?"

"Smart? Oh no, you're definitely not. I thought we discovered that earlier." Courtney chuckled.

"At least I'm not dark."

"Oh, not this again. I'm not that dark_, _Heather. At least I'm not pale." Courtney defended, earning Oooo's from the audience.

"And is that all you've got?" Courtney insisted. "The color of my skin? Please, I've got a ton of stuff. 1. You're a brat. 2. Smartness skipped a generation. 3. You make others feel bad to feel good about yourself. 4. You're weak. 5. Your bikini makes you look like a total _slut." _

"Okay, you know what?" Heather said. "You and I, in a fight, right now." Heather said, knowing that Courtney would hit her first. She would get the police to arrest her.

"I'm not going to fight you." Courtney claimed. "My energy should not be wasted on a spoiled snob like you."

"Looks like she's scared!" Heather yelled, provoking the crowd.

"Fight,Fight,Fight!" People chanted. Courtney knew that she couldn't first because the policeman was not on her side. She had to fight with words.

"Aww, I wouldn't want to hurt Heather," Courtney sarcastically claimed. "You know, she is as skinny as a stick."

This infuriated Heather even more.

"Is Heather, the Queen-Bee, jealous of me, the so-called darkie? Jealous that I'm not a stick like she is? It's okay." Courtney said. "Don't worry Heather, I don't mind if you're jealous!"

And with that, Heather lost it and threw the first hit at Courtney's arm. Courtney let her hit her but it was a weak punch, barely hurting Courtney.

"You call that a punch?" Courtney chuckled. Heather tried to hit Courtney in the face, but Courtney dodged. Heather tried to bring Courtney to the floor, but Courtney was able to stand in place and grab Heather's arms. Then, Heather spat in Courtney's face but Courtney remained calm. Why should she waste her energy on Heather? It wasn't worth it. Courtney let go of Heather's arm and Heather continued to try and hit Courtney but it was to no avail. Heather continued to try to injure Courtney but Courtney was really growing tired of Heather's shenanigans. Courtney was strong and able to block Heather's attacks which tired Heather. Heather stepped away, panting.

"Why don't you hit back?" Heather said, between breathes.

"Because I'm bigger than all of this. Plus, I've already won. I've tired you by dodging you attacks. You only hit me once, but only because I didn't want to bruise your ego." Courtney scoffed and walked away with a cheering crowd behind her. She didn't even have to lay a finger on Heather.

* * *

"Courtney's cool." Bridgette told Gwen at the snack bar. "She didn't even use violence against Heather. She simply just fought her with words."

"Well, I don't like her." Gwen scoffed.

"Oh, give it a rest, Gwen." Bridgette groaned. "It's not Courtney's fault you and Duncan broke up. She can't help it if Duncan is attracted to her." Bridgette said, sipping her drink.

"You're right," Gwen sighed. "Okay, I'll give her a chance."

"Courtney seems like a cool chick," Geoff said to Duncan on the poolside. "She didn't even have to hit Heather. What a gal."

"Lay off bro." Duncan warned.

"Chill bro, I'm with Bridge."

Courtney was not like any other girl he had met. She stood up to Heather, making her feel stupid. She wasn't afraid of anything. Best of all, Courtney didn't even have to hit Heather. She fought Heather with words and she didn't even curse. She just used her logic. What a girl!

After the incident, Heather had backed off and she stopped messing with people. She just stayed quietly, at the snack bar.

* * *

Courtney jumped into the pool, making a huge splash. Courtney swam to Leshawna at the other end of the pool.

"You should meet Geoff and Bridgette." Courtney said. "They're pretty cool."

"I'm not talking to white people." Leshawna said. "They're all the same to me."

"You know, Leshawna." Courtney warned. "If you hate people just because they're white, you're no better than the racists." Courtney said, swimming away.

"Hey Courtney, maybe you and I should you know, go on a date sometime?" Duncan yelled to Courtney in the pool.

"As if!" Courtney yelled back.

Duncan would get her. Sooner or later. He was determined.

**A/N: How did you like that chapter? Pretty interesting, huh? I'll try to update soon! Review please! It'll warm my heart. **


	6. Small Talk

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was feeling sick and I didn't feel like staring into a computer. But now I'm better! Here's chapter 6!**

Chapter 6: Thoughts

"You should've seen Courtney, Ms. Bennet," Leshawna squealed. "She didn't even lay her hand on Heather! It was all her words!"

Linda smiled. "I'm proud of you Courtney for using words and not your fists. Much like Martin Luther King Jr."

"Ehh… someone needed to put Heather in her place." Courtney said.

After the pool, DJ had gone home to finish up some of his homework. Leshawna had gone to Courtney's house since no one was home at her house.

"Well," Linda yawned. "I'm going to get some much needed rest. Bye girls!"

"Okay, mom."

Leshawna and Courtney had finished all their homework at school since they knew they were going to the pool afterwards. They decided to watch some television. The funniest show on right now was _The Flinstones. _Right now they were airing the 1st and 2nd seasons because Season 3 had not started yet.

"Oh, I love this episode," Leshawna squealed. "This is the one where Fred becomes a bus driver. He's such an idiot." Leshawna laughed.

Courtney reached into her black bag for some snacks and she found a little crumbled piece of paper. _Hmm, _she thought. _I don't think that was there before. _She took the piece of paper out and unraveled it carefully.

Oh goodness.

Duncan had left her his telephone number. He must be really determined, huh? Discretely leaving his number in Courtney's bag when she hadn't been looking. Did he actually think that she would call him? Did he think that'd she'd be a victim to his so-called "charm"? Well, she wouldn't. Not yet, at least. He'd have to do a whole lot more than wink and compliment her.

"Leshawna, you will not guess what I found in my bag." Courtney said.

"What?" Leshawna asked.  
"This." Courtney said, hanging up the crumpled paper so Leshawna could see it.

"No," Leshawna gasped. "Is that..?"

"Yes, he left me his _number, _Leshawna."

"Looks like somebody's got a lover," Leshawna teased.

"Oh please," Courtney scoffed. "He's only interested in boobs and butts."

_Pfft, _Courtney thought. Like she would call him.

* * *

After the pool, Duncan decided that he should go home.

When he came home, it was only his dad there. His dad was in a calmer state, relaxing from his hard day on the job. Not in the mood for yelling.

It's not that Duncan hated his dad. It's just that it seemed like his dad's expectations of him were far too much for Duncan. Sometimes it seemed as if he was letting his father down, in a way. Not getting good grades, getting into trouble, smoking. He didn't do this on purpose. Duncan _despised _rules. He hated anything that kept him from doing what he wanted. He hated the feeling of being limited. But no, he didn't hate his father. Maybe, some of his ways, but not himself.

"And hello to you Duncan." Mr. Meyers said, sipping some of his lemonade.

"Hello dad." Duncan said, taking of his shoes and plopping on the couch. His dad was watching some news about the war in Vietnam.

"I talked to Danny," Mr. Meyers sighed. "He said everything's been going smoothly and that he misses us."

Duncan's older brother, Danny had been drafted to fight in the war about two years ago. His family heard from him periodically but it still pained the family knowing that Danny could be hurt or wounded at any time. Duncan could see that it stressed his did out the most but of course his dad tried to cover it up. Mr. Meyers didn't want anyone to see him in a state of weakness.

"I miss him too." Duncan sighed.

When Duncan was younger, he looked up to Danny. Danny had always encouraged him to be himself no matter what his parents might've said.

"So how was your day?" Mr. Meyers asked.

"Ehh, so-so." Duncan said. "What about you?"

"Just a hectic day arresting people who refuse to sit in their lawful seats on the bus and filing reports. I hope you didn't get into any trouble today."

"No dad," Duncan chuckled. "You know, I'm not that bad. I just happen to like breaking the rules. That's all."

Mr. Meyers simply shrugged at his son's comment. He really wished that Duncan would live up to his potential.

"Dad, do you hate me?" Duncan asked, truly curious.

Mr. Meyers didn't hate his son. He just hated how he was always getting into trouble.

"No, son. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know, you're always yelling at me."

"Duncan," He said. "I don't hate you. I just see so much potential in you, son. I just wish you would acknowledge your potential and stop getting into trouble, that's all."

"You know," Duncan said. "That's nice to know."

"Are you going to live up to your potential?"

"Maybe."

Mr. Meyers smiled a true sincere smile.

Duncan got up and put on his shoes, deciding that he should go into town and take a walk.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll probably be gone for a while."

"Don't stay out two late." Mr. Meyers said, knowing that Duncan probably would anyway.

"You should call him." Leshawna teased and Courtney rolled her eyes.

"As if." Courtney said, hearing a horn honk outside. "I think that's your dad, Leshawna."

Leshawna looked out the window.

"Yeah, it is. Bye Courtney, see you in school!" Leshawna said, leaving out the door.

With Leshawna gone and all her homework done, Courtney wasn't sure what to do. She could watch this episode of _The Flinstones _but she didn't really like this episode. She could play her violin but her hands felt tired after all the swimming she'd done earlier. Maybe she could go back into Belhaven and hangout with that Bridgette girl she'd meant. Or she could call up Sierra and Katie and hang out with them. It was only 6:30. Or maybe she'd hang out with DJ. Or... she could use the number she had gotten from the pool. _Desperate times call for desperate measures, _she thought. Nahh. She wouldn't do that. She would just settle for a walk in town. But she'd have to tell her mom. She didn't want to wake her because she had been called in unexpectedly to work a hectic 3 hour shift. She'd just leave a note just in case she woke up.

_~ Gone for a walk_

_Courtney_

* * *

Duncan took a bus into Jackson. When got there, he just walked around looking at all the sites and buildings. Duncan usually took walks around the city when there were things on his mind. The buildings and businesses somehow helped Duncan to think. His dad reminded him of his brother at war.

* * *

Courtney got off the bus that took her into downtown Jackson. She wondered what she would able to do with the 20 dollars she had in her pocket. She could go to _Joe's. _Maybe Joe would give her a meal on the house. Eating alone would sort out her thoughts, with her dad being in jail until Thursday. And maybe she could listen to some music on the radio at the restaurant. She had no idea what they would do to her father at the Jackson city jail. Would they ridicule him? Call him names? Neglect to feed him? _Stop worrying, _she told herself. Worrying would not do anything for her family.

"Courtney!" Three voices shouted, interrupting Courtney from her thoughts. It looked like some teens she had saw earlier at the Belhaven Heights pool. They probably recognized her from her encounter with Heather earlier.

"You should hang with us sometime," One girl said. "It was nice seeing you!" And they walked off.

She smiled, glad that people from Belhaven wanted to hang with her,

She walked on the sidewalk, looking at all the big buildings and restaurants surrounding her. Courtney smiled at this but frowned at all the "white only" and "black only" signs and pointers. She hated things were segregated. If she wanted to hang out with some kids she meant in Belhaven, how would she besides walking on the sidewalks? Hell, knowing some Mississippians, they might even segregate the sidewalks too. How could a country fully live up to its creed "All men are created equal" if there were tons of racists going about condoning segregation and acting as if all men weren't created equal?

Duncan walked the streets of Jackson, trying to sort out his thoughts. He wished Danny would come back home. He didn't want his big brother to be injured in the war or worse, killed! His dad tried to act tough and cover up his worries. But Duncan could see it in his eyes. The worry. The feeling that everything would not be alright. That's what his mom and dad did in these situations. Pretended everything would be alright when it obviously wasn't.

And speaking of important things, look who it is, Courtney. He froze, not sure what to do or what to say.

"Um, Hi. Funny running into you." Duncan smirked.

"Not you, again. It seems like running into you is the inevitable." Courtney said.

"So what brings you to town?" Duncan asked, trying to make a non-perverted conversation for once.

"Not that it's any of your _business," _Courtney said. "But it just helps to sort out thoughts."

"Same here." Duncan said.

* * *

It seemed like running into Duncan was the inevitable.

"So where were you heading?" Courtney asked.

"I don't know," Duncan said, realizing that he was just walking aimlessly, not knowing where he was headed.

"Well I was heading to Joe's." Courtney said.

"Maybe I could come with you." Duncan flirted, wiggling his eyebrows flirtatiously. Courtney rolled her eyes. Joe's was an African American restaurant which proudly served blacks and whites. Joe was required to have separate seating sections for blacks and whites, however. He was the only one Courtney knew who owned such a restaurant. So Courtney thought she had nothing better to do. Why not?

"Alright… but behave yourself!"

Duncan and Courtney walked to Joe's in comfortable silence, neither of them knowing what to say until Duncan decided to break the silence.

"Did I mention I've been to Juvie 4 times?" Duncan smirked.

"Nope, you conveniently left that part out." Courtney said.

They continued to walk in silence until they reached Joe's. When they came in, Joe's restraint was as lively as ever. His radio was playing the most recent songs of 1962. People were dancing around and it seemed like a nice place to hang around in.

"Hi Joe!" Courtney said, walking into the restaurant with Duncan following behind.

"Courtney, what can I get you?" He said, eyes falling on Duncan. "Well, I see you got yourself a boyfriend."

"Yup," Duncan said, putting his arm around Courtney's waist. "She's something else."

Courtney blushed, out of anger and embarrassment. "He's not my boyfriend, Joe!" Courtney raised her voice.

"Chill girl," Joe said, putting his arms up in defense. "I was only playing. So what can I get you two?"

"I'll have some fries with a grilled cheese sandwich. Oh and can I get lemonade with that?"

"That'll be 11.39."

Courtney handed Joe her wrinkled 20 bill and Joe gave her the change.

"And what about you, young man?"

"I'll have a southern style chicken."

"That'll be 4.29."

Duncan handed him a 5 dollar bill and Joe handed Duncan his change. There were separate seating sections but Duncan decided to sit with Courtney in the black-only section, receiving stares from some white customers. Not that Duncan cared, however. Since when did he follow rules?

Joe had told them their meals would be brought to them. They sat in silence, neither of them knowing what to say.

"So you live in the suburbs." Duncan said, trying to make conversation.

"Yup." Courtney said.

"How's things over there?"

"Ehh… Alright I guess." Courtney shrugged.

"It was cool how you stood up to Heather," Duncan mentioned. "She's such an attention whore."

"No kidding," Courtney said. "Someone needed to put her in her place."

Their meals were brought to them.

Duncan chowed down on his sandwich, to Courtney's disgust.

"We should hang out sometime." Duncan said with his mouth open.

_Eww._

"You know, you shouldn't eat with your mouth open. It's unattractive."

"Yeah, Yeah." Duncan groaned.

Courtney sipped some of her lemonade and ate some of her fries.

"Have some manners." Courtney scoffed.

"Manners are for sissies." Duncan chuckled and Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Manners are for people who have sense," Courtney defended. "Well not everyone has the gift."

"Hey I have manners. I just choose not to use them." Duncan shrugged.

"Well you should." Courtney said, taking a bite out of her grilled cheese sandwich."

"I'll think about it, babe." Duncan said.

"The name's _Courtney." _

"Yeah, whatever."

"Oh and I saw he little note you left me." Courtney said.

"The number? Will you call it sometime, babe?"

"Nope." Courtney said.

_This is dude is hopeless, _Courtney thought.

**A/N: Review please! It'll warm my heart. Tell me what you liked and what you didn't like! **


	7. School

**A/N: Heller peoples. Yay I've gotten 30 reviews so far! Thanks to all you awesome people who read this story! You guys rock XD. Here's chapter 7. **

"You're a pig." Courtney said.

"Ehh, I've been called worse." Duncan said.

"I bet you have." She scoffed.

"Why won't you call the number?" Duncan asked.

"Because I really do not have a desire to." Courtney stated.

"Yeah, Yeah."

_Goodness Gracious, _Courtney thought. This boy was manner less and if her memory served her right, he was a delinquent. Or, he could just be saying that to impress her. And if he was, it certainly didn't impress her. Just disgusting.

"How 'bout next time we go out, I pay?" Duncan suggested.

"If there is a next time." Courtney muttered.

"Aww come on," Duncan groaned. "I'm not that bad."

"Sure. Duncan's your name right?" Duncan nodded.

"So… it's a pretty nice restaurant." Duncan mentioned.

"Yup…. My dad actually know the owner, you know the dude who took our orders." Courtney said.

"That's cool."

"I guess."

"How long have you lived in Jackson?" Duncan asked.

"Oh you know… since I was 4 years old. Moved here from New York."

"If you don't mind me asking, why'd you want to move here from New York anyways?"

"My parents always said it was because of cheaper housing, I guess." Courtney shrugged.

"Don't you think it's weird how we've been living here all our lives and we haven't seen each other until just recently?" Duncan wondered aloud.

"Different sides of the city, I guess." Courtney shrugged, noticing how peculiar it really was.

He was really trying to keep a conversation going.

* * *

_Idiot, _Duncan thought. Mentioning Juvie?! And being a pervert! Way to go. She probably wasn't impressed at all. And talking with his mouth full? Idiot!

"You're right, I guess." Duncan said.

Awkward silence.

Then a loud burping sound erupted from Duncan's mouth.

"Excuse-meee! Duncan said and Courtney covered her nose.

"_Gross," _Courtney said, disgusted. "You couldn't cover your mouth and burp? Geez, I'm _eating, _Duncan."

"Well sorry!" Duncan said, feeling another one coming up. "Here comes another." He said and he burped even louder than before.

"News _flash," _Courtney said. "We're _eating." _

"Excuse me." Duncan said, trying to be polite.

"Well, at least you said 'excuse me'. It's a start."

_Don't burp while you're eating with a girl. Especially this girl. _

At least he excused himself. It was a start.

Courtney looked at the television screen and saw the time: 7:30. She'd better be getting home.

"It's getting late." She mentioned. "I should probably be getting home." If she left now, she could make her 8:00 school-day curfew.

"It's only 7:30," Duncan mentioned. "The sky won't be completely dark for another hour or so."

"Yeah… it's my… uh. Curfew." She stood up.

"Ahh… I see." Duncan said, rather disappointed that she had to leave.

"It was nice talking to you, I guess." She shrugged.

"Likewise." Duncan yawned, his mouth wide open. "Call me sometime."

"Ha-ha," Courtney laughed. "In your dreams."

* * *

_Thursday, May 24st, 1962_

_Today. _

Today was the day her father would be bailed out.

And she couldn't wait to get home.

"Deshawn this, Deshawn, that!" Courtney rolled her eyes at an excited Leshawna. "I'm telling you; dump him while you have the chance."

"Hmm… Let me think about that… nope." Leshawna said.

Courtney was walking to school with Leshawna and DJ. And Leshawna just couldn't stop talking about Deshawnn. Again.

"Do you see the way he's got you acting?" Courtney mentioned. "That's not the Leshawna I know, anyways. I thought boys were too good for Leshawna." Courtney mocked.

"Not him." Leshawna scoffed.

"If you ask me, you should just go out with DJ," Courtney suggested. "He's nice, sweet, and not a pervert!" Courtney exclaimed and DJ pretended to barf.

"Okay…" DJ said, feeling awkward. "School's almost over."

"Thank goodness. It's a little too stressful for me. And with school over, Deshawn and I can get our groove on."

_Eww._

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Well, I for one," Courtney scoffed. "Adore school."

"Of course you do," And now it was DJ's turn to roll his eyes. "You love school."

"School is for expanding intellectual capacity and learning, of course."

Now it was DJ and Leshawna's turn to roll their eyes.

They had now arrived at their destination: _Tougaloo High School for the Colored._ It was part of the Jackson County Public School District. The high school was rather small with only 750 students in the 9th, 10th, 11th, and 12th grades. The school system didn't really bother to send funding to the schools for the colored, anyway. The school tried to open more programs opportunities to the students but the school just didn't have the money. The school itself needed renovations and some major upgrades to the building.

Courtney's parents liked the staff and the teachers at the school but sometimes they worried that Courtney wasn't receiving the education that they so desperately wanted for her. But they feared sending her to a white school, however. Not being able to secure Courtney's safety terrified them. And it's not like a white school would accept Courtney, anyway.

DJ, Leshawna and Courtney made their way through the hallways to their lockers. Courtney, Leshawna, and DJ all had the same homeroom, English with Mrs. Johnson.

_Ugh, _Courtney thought. She had hated Mrs. Johnson's English class. Courtney knew that Mrs. Johnson was completely clueless about American literature! She would probably just give them a long assignment to do while she cut her nails with scissors. Seriously, who does that?

Of course, Courtney would probably finish the work early and read a book.

Courtney walked to the first class of the day. The students were getting settled in and Mrs. Johnson was cutting her nails (with scissors, of course).

There sometimes weren't enough chairs for everyone in the classroom and the boys had to stand. There wasn't enough ink to go around so they had to write down everything and it was tiring. The bell rang, initiating class.

"Alright class today we will be studying the famous African American author Langston Hughes. He writes well. I'm passing out some papers so you can jot down some notes. And you will read page 435 in your textbooks and answer the questions."

All Mrs. Johnson did was give them work all year. Not that she actually taught the students, anyway.

There were textbooks, but not enough. The students often had to share.

"You'll have to partner up." Mrs. Johnson said.

Leshawna decided to partner up with Deshawn so DJ decided to partner up with Courtney.

"Okay," Courtney compromised, ready to get some work done. "I'll jot down the notes, you start reading the section."

She started jotting down the notes and noticed Deshawn making googely eyes at her from across the classroom. What the hell? Wasn't he supposed to be dating Leshawna?

"Stop making googely-eyes at me, Deshawn." Courtney said rather loud, drawing Leshawna's attention. Leshwana slapped him.

That ought to show him. Player.

* * *

Her 2nd class of the day was trigonometry. She didn't have this class with Leshawna or Dj since it was an advanced class.

Trigonometry was hard and it was even harder because the school didn't have enough money to buy all the necessary materials so they had to do almost everything by hand. Frankly, this was very annoying. They were in review-mode since finals were next week.

_Stress. _If Courtney didn't pass the finals, she'd have to repeat this class next year with *gulps* stupid people. Not that Leshawna and DJ were stupid. But other people certainly were. And she really wanted to take Pre-Calculus next year.

No worries, though. Courtney was smart so she should be able to pass.

"Okay class. We will be reviewing the Cofunction." Mrs. Parker announced to the class. "What are these again?"

Courtney raised her hand but smart-ass Noah beat her to it.

"A function _f _is a function _g _if f(a) = g(B) whenever A and B are complementary angles." Noah said. _Smartass._

"Correct, Noah,"

"Yeah, correct Noah." Courtney mocked.

"Thanks for the compliment!" Noah said with fake enthusiasm.

"Since when did you answer questions in class? I thought you had your head in that stupid book all day." Courtney said referring to the book he always seemed to have in his hand.

"Since when did you care about people asking questions?" Noah retorted.

"Hmph." Courtney said.

"See? That makes it all better." Noah said, sarcastically.

"I'll be passing out these review packets so you can study for the finals," Mrs. Parker said. "Feel free to start on the packets now. They're worth a quiz grade so I suggest you complete this packet to the best of your ability." Mrs. Parker warned passing out the packets.

"Good luck on finals, Noah. You'll need it." Courtney said.

"Thanks Courtney, that makes me feel all better." Noah said in that sarcastic tone of his.

Next, Courtney had AP Chemistry. They had already taken the finals earlier so the teacher took the class explaining the courses they would be able to take next year if they passed the finals.

"Physics, AP Biology, Anatomy, AP Physics, AP Environmental Science, and many more are available to those who pass the finals." "Speaking of finals, I have those graded and scored. It's not looking too good for most students/"

Courtney was anxious to obtain her graded final. If she didn't do well, she'd have to repeat the course again. And she was not looking forward to another year In AP Chemistry. This class was way too stressful, even for her.

"Mrs. Bennet," Mrs. Paul said. "You had one of the highest scores in the school. Congratulations." She put the test on her desk.

The grade: _97%._

She had aced her final! Courtney would not have to take AP Chemistry next year. It was easy. Why did so many people fail?

Looks her hard work had paid off.

* * *

DJ, Leshawna, and Courtney decided to go to Joe's for lunch today along with Sierra and Katie.

"Can Deshawn come too?" Leshawna squealed.

"Two words: Hell no." Courtney scoffed.

"Oh come on Courtney, don't be such a jerk. Of course, he can come." Katie reassured Leshawna.

Courtney groaned. Why couldn't anyone see that this dude was a freaking player?

"He's such a player Leshawna. Oh no, he's manipulated you, too."

They walked to _Joe's_ (it wasn't far from their school) mostly talking about finals, school, and the upcoming world cup that the U.S.A. wouldn't be competing in.

When they entered, Joe greeted them and announced some bad news.

"You know, guys, I might have to shut this place down in a couple of months!"

"What?" Courtney raised her voice. "They can't shut this place down."

"Yeah!" Dj agreed. "It's like our hangout."

"The city just doesn't want any integrated restaurants. Even if I do have separate seating sections. But don't worry. Officials only said that I should think about segregating this place again."

That wasn't fair. One of the city's only hopes of integrating. They couldn't make Joe segregate.

"Don't worry kids," He reassured. "Free meals today." He said, trying to brighten up the mood. It was Free Thursday.

The kids sat in tables by the window.

"They can't shut this place down!" Katie exclaimed.

"It's totally a place for us to just like, hangout. And besides, I don't think Joe is thinking about segregating this place." Sierra mentioned.

"Of course he wouldn't." Courtney stated.

"I know! This is one of the city's only hopes for integration. And it's not like he ever has problems between black and white customers. Everyone gets along." Leshawna said.

"If they force Joe to segregate this place," Courtney started. "I suggest we protest against it!" Courtney suggested.

"I'm with you, Courtney!" Katie, Leshawna, and Sierra agreed.

"I don't think Mama wants me to get into trouble with the law." DJ worried.

"You're such a mama's boy," Deshawn groaned. "I'm with you, Court." Deshawn wiggled his eyebrows and Courtney groaned.

Seriously, how could Leshawna like this boy?

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to go by quickly. Courtney was eager to see her dad when she came back from school today. Today was the day of his bail.

She'd went to U.S. History, Dance, and her last period, French 3.

Courtney walked home by herself that afternoon, eager to see her dad and ask him about his experience with the Freedom Riders and the Jackson Jail.

Courtney twisted her keys into the door.

"I'm home!" She said, to whoever was in the house at the moment.

"Hey, Pumpkin." Her dad yelled to her at the doorway.

"Dad!" She said, running to the kitchen to hug him.

"I missed you." Her dad said to her and she hugged him tighter.

"So how was the whole jail and bus experience?" She said, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Well," Courtney's dad sighed. "Me and a couple of other freedom riders sit on the bus and were ordered to sit in the back like coloreds were supposed to so that they could make room for white passengers."

Courtney listened in, interested.

"So we sat in the front, and some in the middle. The bus driver, seeing that we weren't going to stop, I guess called the police saying something about 'insubordinate niggers.'"

Courtney cringed. She despised the word "nigger."

"The police came onto the scene and ordered us to sit in our lawful seats on the bus. But we wouldn't give up without a fight. So we refused."

"They began to forcefully lift us up from our seats and started carrying us outside to the bus and slamming us against the bus."

_All for bus seats. _Courtney thought.

"The police ordered us to put our hands where he could see them and checked us for any weapons that he thought we'd had. Of course, we didn't have any. That would have caused a whole lot of problems."

"They even let some passer buys attack us. But I bet if those were white men getting arrested they wouldn't dream of letting passer buys hit them." John scoffed. "But because we were black it was as if we were some type of street trash."

"Did any of them hit you?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah, but not as hard as they hit some others. Some freedom riders got pretty beat up. They hit me but I only have a couple of bruises?"

"Do they sting?"

"Well, yes, but don't worry, I'll be alright." John reassured.

"It must've been hectic." Courtney wondered aloud.

"It was." John reminisced. "Remember this Courtney: Never give up without a fight. Stand up for what you believe in alright?"

Courtney nodded. "How was jail?"

"The food was terrible." John cringed. "And they treated us horribly. They only let us out of cells once a day. And the guards kept calling us names. Some of the guards even let some of the other prisoners beat up some of the freedom riders."

"Yikes." Courtney cringed. "Feels good to be back, huh?"

"Yeah." John said. "Don't worry, I'm home now, pumpkin."

"How 'bout I make you some lunch?" Courtney asked, getting up to make some lasagna.

She was an excellent cook, after all.

**A/N: Like this chapter? Tell me what you liked and what you didn't like. And if you haven't already, you should read "That Time of the Month." It's kind of funny, lol. Review please. You guys rock XD Oh and if you have any ideas for this story, PM me them! I just might incorporate them! **

**~MeAndYouForeverBaby**


	8. The Beginning of an Eventful Summer

**A/N: Woo hoo! 35 Reviews! You guys ROCK. Seriously xD. **

**60's terms used in this chapter:**

**Keyed- excited**

**Have a gas- have fun**

**Clue me in- explain**

**Dance holes in your soles- dance crazily**

**Chicken head- someone who is bothering you**

**Changed the channel- changed the subject**

**Limbes, tout le monde. – limbo everyone**

**French terms- **

**Bonjour, mes eleves! C'est le dernier jour de deux français- hello, my students it's the last day of French two!**

**Vous avez aimé votre année en français deux?" – you like your year in french two?**

**Oui, Madame Kristell, nous aimons francais- Yes, Madame Kristell, we like French!**

**Anglais, s'il vous plait- English, please!**

**Tu aimes- you like**

**Fete annuelle- end of the year party**

* * *

_June 8th, 1962_

It was the last day of the school year for many schools in the Jackson County School District. It was a day that many students looked forward to since the beginning of the school year.

Duncan couldn't wait. A whole 3 months full of parties, fun, girls, and most importantly _no work. _

At Belhaven Heights, students were just dying to get out of school already. The last days were mostly teachers going on about being prepared for next year, them nearing the end of the high school years, responsibilities, and a bunch of others things Duncan couldn't care less about.

Duncan and his friends were currently in their fourth class of the day, History with Mrs. Leonard. She was talking about some stupid nonsense and no one in the class was listening anyway.

"So Geoff," Duncan said, drowning out Mrs. Leonard. "Any plans for parties?"

"Heck yeah!" Geoff exclaimed. "I'm so throwing an end of the year party. You dig?" He said and Duncan high-fived Geoff.

"This summer is going to the best, man. I'm keyed." Duncan said.

"Next year most of you will be enrolled in AP World History." Mrs. Leonard said, earning a groan from most of the students. "Sadly, we will not be together next year." The class cheered. It's not like they liked this class.

"How rude! Soon-to be juniors shouldn't be acting that way to an elder!"

"Nobody cares!" Gwen groaned.

The students continued to talk rather loudly and Mrs. Leonard finally gave up on the students and sat down.

"Man me and Bridgette are so going to _have a gas!" _

"Yuck man, I have no interest in all of that." Duncan chuckled.

* * *

The last day of school for students of Toulagoo High was a crazy day. There were People running the halls, spraying the walls with graffiti, and pulling fire alarms. And they never got caught.

_The end of a successful school year. _Courtney thought. She had managed to get straight A's in all of her classes this year, including the AP's. She had been student of the month 6 times and her picture was hung up in the main office for _Outstanding Student Achievement. _

She was currently in her fifth class of the day, Dance. She shared this class with Katie and Leshawna. Since today was their last day, the girls were doing Free Dance, where some songs would play from the radio and the girls could dance anyway they wanted to. Students also had the option of just talking and chilling. Courtney, Leshawna, and Katie were talking about their plans for the summer, the school year, etc…

"Sophomore year was alright I guess." Katie yawned.

"It was a successful year." Courtney beamed with Leshawna and Katie rolling their eyes.

"Are we still up for our annual end of the year sleepover?" Katie asked.

"Of course." Courtney said.

"Alright then. Clue me in. Who's hosting it?" Leshawna asked.

Every year on the last day, Courtney and her friends hosted the End of the Year Sleepover.

_Crap. _Courtney thought. She forgot to tell her parents about the sleepover this year. But maybe she could host. Her mom would both be home tonight but they wouldn't mind company.

"Can't be me," Leshawna backed out. "Too much company stayin' at my house."

"What about Sierra?" Katie asked.

Last year the sleepover was hosted at Leshawna's house. Sierra had all these crazy photos of the Beatles in her room. She was a total fanatic. She knew every detail about every member of the Beatles. This includes where they lived, what they ate, what they wore, and more random facts. They'd probably have to listen to Beatles Records or watch their recorded concerts. Courtney shuddered.

"Oh no," Courtney groaned. "We'll be forced to listen to the Beatles all night."

"What 'bout you, Katie?" Leshawna asked.

"My mom is totally being a chicken head right now," Katie said. "She's mad at me right now."

"And she's being a chicken head because…? Never mind. If it's important we'll find out." Courtney smirked.

"Courtney you should host it!" Katie changed the channel.

"There's just one tiny problem." Courtney said. "I haven't told my parents about the sleepover so…"

"You mom's pretty nice. She won't mind." Leshawna said.

Looks like she was hosting it this year.

Their favorite song came on. It was entitled the Twist by Chubby Checker. The twist was a dance and all the girls decided to dance along.

"Dance holes in your soles!" Their teacher chuckled.

* * *

Duncan's next class was English with Mrs. Sue.

"Next year your English course will be harder," Mrs. Sue warned. "Y'all will be studying more advanced writing and more old writing which is a bit more difficult to read."

"You guys will be studying Eudora Welty, Truman Capote, Norman Vincent Peale, Isaac Asimov, and many other authors."

Who were these people? Duncan didn't care about next school year, this school year, or anything right now. He had barely managed to pass the 10th grade. He had passed Mrs. Sue's class with a C and History with a D. The only class he'd actually managed to ace was gym (like that counted). Not that he cared. As long as he didn't have to stay in summer school with any of his dumb teachers, he'd be okay.

"I want you guys to read as many books as you can this summer!" Mrs. Sue exclaimed, earning groans from her students.

"It's summer," Duncan shouted. "To have a gas!"

"You teens are not like me when I was growing up," Mrs. Sue scoffed. "We enjoyed our schoolwork!"

"Wow. That must've been the stone age." Gwen teased, receiving chuckles from the teens in the class.

"Detention Gwen!"

Gwen and Bridgette laughed. How could she get detention? The school year was over.

"Hey Bridge…" Geoff whispered to Bridgette. "This summer is our summer, babe." Bridgette blushed.

Geoff and Duncan got on top of the tables, prancing around.

"It's the end of the year!" Geoff sang.

"Detention you two!" Mrs. Sue claimed.

* * *

"B_onjour, mes eleves! C'est le dernier jour de deux français!"_ Madame Kristell exclaimed.

"Vous avez aimé votre année en français deux?" Madame Kristell questioned.

"Oui, Madame Kristell, nous aimons francais!" Noah said, sarcastically.

"Anglais, s'il vous plait!" Sierra groaned.

"You were all a pleasant bunch to be with." She stated in English.

"Next year you may choose to be enrolled in French 3," Madame Kristell stated. "Or you can enroll in another elective. You have now completed the graduation requirements for foreign language!"

"Madame Kristell," Courtney said. "What are our elective options?"

"Courtney, I am not sure. You can ask the guidance counselor if _tu aimes!" _

"Merci." Courtney said.

"But for now," Madame Kristell announced. "We will be having our much-anticipated _fete annuelle_!"

The students cheered. It was one of the few days where they could speak English without being chastised. Everyone had brought chips, French snacks, candy, and everything else a 60's teen needed to fully enjoy a party. Madame Kristell turned on some French-themed music. The students enjoyed the food, chatting about their plans for the summer.

"Movies, chilling, and now work. Finally!" DJ exclaimed.

"I hope nothing bad happens this summer." Courtney mused.

"Same here." Leshawna agreed.

"Are you guys going to miss this place?" DJ asked.

"Of course not," Leshawna said. "With all the work, annoying teachers, and disgusting lunch what's there to miss?" "And plus, we're on for our end of the year sleepover!" Leshawna beamed.

"I hope your summer is _SUPER!" _Madame Kristell announced. "_Limbes, tout le monde." _She motioned to the limbo stick.

* * *

The last five minutes of school have got to be the longest minutes ever.

"Do plenty of reading and studying!" Is all Duncan heard today. Like he was going to study and read.

It was the last class of the day and students were anticipating what song they would play over the intercom this year. Last year they played "School is Out" by Gary Us Bonds.

"Students, thank you for a great school year!" The principal exclaimed over the intercom. "We want you to have a safe summer. Please exit the building in an orderly fashion. See you next year!"

_The Twist _played over the intercom, and all the students did it. The teachers did too, but it was horrifying to Duncan. _Teachers really shouldn't do these dances, _Duncan thought.

* * *

Courtney had rushed home with Leshawna later that afternoon so she could ask her parents if she could host their annual sleepover at their house.

"Mom, can I have the sleepover at our house?" Courtney pleaded.

"And who's coming over?" John questioned.

"Oh you know… just Katie and Sierra." Leshawna said.

"That's fine," John confirmed. "Just tell me on time next time."

"Thanks!" Leshawna and Courtney said.

Courtney and Leshawna gathered everything needed for the sleepover including, records, chips, drinks, ice cream, etc. They were missing candy and sweets, however.

"Okay Leshawna, you set up, and I'll go into town to get the most essential items: candy and sweets!" Courtney said, heading out the door.

* * *

Bridgette and Gwen had decided to get some snacks at 7-11 after school. The 7-11 was a convenience store that served both whites and people of color. However, separate cash registers were required.

"I am so glad school is over," Gwen said. "I couldn't take any more of the teachers." She shuddered.

"I hope I get to go to the beach this summer," Bridgette mused. "I got to get my surf on."

"I need to find something to do." Gwen groaned, examining how much the Good and Plenty box was.

"You could hang out with Trent," Bridgette teased.

"Um, no, I don't like him," She defended. "I was just pissed at Duncan when I kissed him."

"Whatever you say, Gwendolyn." Bridgette teased.

"Ugh, I don't even want to think about what you and Geoff would do _alone." _Gwen shuddered.

"Speaking of that," Bridgette ignored Gwen's comment. "Are you still mad at that Courtney girl from the pool?" Gwen and Courtney's interaction had not been so great.

"As much as I'd _love _to be," Gwen started. "I can't. It's not her fault." Gwen sighed.

"Well that's good," Bridgette mentioned. "Duncan's such a player, anyways. He's probably flirting with yet another girl."

"You're probably right," Gwen reasoned. "Say, how much is this Neco Bar? There's no price."

"Isn't that that Courtney girl from the pool?" Bridgette whispered to Gwen, noticing her entering the store. Bridgette could tell that she had just come out of school based on her outfit. Bridgette had barely interacted with Courtney at the pool.

"It is." Gwen noticed.

"We should say hi," Bridgette suggested.

"Why?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know, just to be nice?" Bridgette tried.

"Suit yourself." Gwen said.

"Oh come on Gwen," Bridgette said, dragging her friend along to the brunette's direction.

"Hello." Bridgette said to the brunette once they were close to her. "I, um, remember seeing you at the pool."

Courtney turned around quickly, seeming to be surprised by the sound of her voice.

"Your name is Courtney, right?" Bridgette asked.

"Yup and you're Bridgette?" Courtney asked.

"The one and only." Bridgette said, trying to be friendly.

"And this is Gwen." Bridgette stuttered, knowing that Gwen and Courtney's interaction had been a bad one.

"Oh, we've met." Courtney narrowed her eyes.

"I'm, um, sorry for um, calling you out of your name. It wasn't erm, your fault." Gwen stuttered, unsure of what she was saying.

"Um, thanks for the apology." Courtney said.

"I was just mad." Gwen said.

"So Courtney," Bridgette said. "Was today your last day of school too?"

"Yeah, it was." Courtney said.

"Excited for the summer?" Bridgette asked.

"You could say that. How about you guys?"

"Totally," Bridgette and Gwen said in unison.

"What are you guys going to do?" Courtney asked, picking up some candy and sweets.

"Well I'm going to try and go to the beach," Bridgette said. "I love to surf."

"I still have to find something to do." Gwen smiled.

"Same with me." Courtney agreed.

"And it was cool how you stood up to Heather," Bridgette mentioned. "She can be totally harsh."

"No kidding," Courtney groaned.

"We should, um, hang out sometime?" Bridgette suggested.

"Sure," Courtney said, glancing at the clock. "I should get going. I have this event to go to."

"Okay, we'll, um see you around?"

"I guess." Courtney said, purchasing her items and leaving.

* * *

"BOO!" A voice said, scaring Courtney who was walking to the bus stop.

"Ahhh!" She yelped, seeing the face. And it was, Duncan. Running into him was truly the inevitable.

"I scared you!" Duncan chuckled.

"I was just, surprised," Courtney defended, regaining her composure.

"Sure," Duncan said. "So today was your last day of school too?"

"Yup." Courtney said, continuing to walk.

"You know, we have the _whole summer_ to do whatever we want together!" Duncan suggested.

"Like I'd ever hang out with you." Courtney scoffed.

"You'd be surprised," Duncan teased. "No girl can resist the old Duncan-Charm."

"Looks like this girl can!" Courtney teased.

"You'll see, Courtney!" He yelled after her.

And this wouldn't be the last time she ran into him.

* * *

**A/N: You guys rock xD. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I've gotten 1,819 Views and 459 Visitors for this story! I've made "That Time of the Month" a multi-chapter story because of how many people enjoyed it. And if you haven't, you should read "Ditching" xD Well anyway, review! It'll warm my heart. It's been a month since I started this story xD**

**P.S. So this is where things get more serious in the story. These first chapters were kind of like, an introduction to the character's lives and the story. The next couple of chapters will be probably be a whole lot more eventful (sorry about some uneventfullness!). Until next time!**


	9. End of the Year Sleepover

A/N: Hope you guys liked my oneshot entitled "Jealousy." xD Anyway, I've gotten 40 reviews for this story! You guys rock xD I don't *cries* deserve awesome people like you. xD

60's lingo

Flower Children- Hippies!

Drag- Boring person!

* * *

Courtney, Leshawna, Sierra, and Katie were at their End of the Year sleepover at Courtney's house. They were in Courtney's living room.

"Omg he is so cute," Katie told Sierra about one of the Beatles members, Paul McCartney.

"Oh! I know all about him! He was born on June 18th, 1942. His dad wasn't at his birth because he had to be a firefighter during world war two. And-"

"Okay," Courtney interrupted Sierra. "We know you know everything about the Beatles."

Sierra was the biggest fan of the Beatles. But her friends didn't seem to understand why and how she knew everything about them.

"Paul McCartney and I shall be married one day," Sierra gushed.

"Anyway," Katie said. "Top ten cutest guys of the school year?"

"That's completely irrelevant," Courtney scoffed. "All the boys at our school are completely immature and imbecilic. And definitely unattractive."

"Well I think Deshawn is the cutest!" Leshawna gushed and Courtney groaned, rolling her eyes.

"I saw this totally cute white guy at 7-11 the other day," Sierra squealed.

"Did you greet him," Katie asked.

"Of course! But I think I might've freaked him out," Sierra said.

"Oh goodness, what did you say, exactly?" Courtney asked.

"Just that he was super cute and that he should hang out with me and I asked him lots of questions and-"Sierra said rather quickly.

"Stop," Katie commanded. "What was his name now?"

"I think it was uh….. Cody?" She said, unsure.

"You should show us him sometime," Katie suggested.

Courtney decided to go into the kitchen and get more snacks. Once in the kitchen, she heard a strange sound outside but chose to ignore it. _It's probably just an animal or something, _Courtney reassured herself. The noise became a lot louder and this is when she called her friends into the kitchen.

"You guys hear that?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah, it sounds like a thumping sound," Katie suggested.

"Let's go outside and check it out," Courtney suggested.

"I'm not going nowhere near that sound," Leshawna feared.

"I'm with you Courtney!" Sierra claimed. It's probably just an animal!" Courtney retrieved a flashlight and ran upstairs to retrieve her baseball bat. She opened the door slowly and gingerly with her baseball bat in hand. The noise seemed to get quieter, as if whatever making the sound knew she was coming. The door was finally opened and there was nothing outside. Just the wind swaying the trees back and forth. Courtney could've sworn that something was outside, however. There was no way that only the trees could make that sound.

"There's nothing here…" Katie shuttered behind Courtney.

"That's odd," Courtney wondered out loud. "The sound got quieter as we opened the door."

Courtney and her friends went back inside, still wondering what could've made the sound.

"Oh relax," Katie tried. "It probably wasn't anything."

Courtney ran up to her room to put the bat under her bed. The light had been turned off. That's odd. Courtney had left the light on when she was last in her room. Courtney turned the light on and found that the window was open too. Even stranger. She hadn't left it open. Courtney decided that she should check the closet for anything strange. She grabbed her baseball bat and opened her closet. Courtney screamed to find Deshawn, DJ, and Noah in her closet. It's a good thing her parent's room wasn't right next to hers.

"What the hell!" Courtney exclaimed. "How'd you guys get in here?"

"Well, we found an old ladder lying around in your backyard," Deshawn explained. "And your window was unlocked."

"I'm so going to kill you guys," Courtney threatened. "Out of my room! The girls and I will discuss your consequences downstairs."

"Oh, we're so scared," Noah feigned.

The boys and Courtney went downstairs, careful not to make too much noise. If Courtney's parents found out there were boys in the house at an all girl's sleepover, they'd be mad.

"Girls, look what I found," Courtney pointed to the boys behind her.

"They must've been the ones making the noises," Katie mentioned.

"Of course and when they heard us coming they stopped their shenanigans," Sierra mentioned.

Deshawn winked at Leshawna and she giggled, much to Courtney's dismay.

"I would've expected this type of nonsense and foolishness from Deshawn and Noah," Courtney scolded and Noah rolled his eyes, "But you, DJ, REALLY?"

"I was dragged into this," DJ said, putting his arms up in defense.

"You're all guilty," Courtney accused. "Question is: how do we get you guys?"

"Makeover!" Sierra squealed.

Courtney and Katie beamed evilly. Courtney ran upstairs to her room, tiptoeing when walking past her parent's room. She retrieved her make-up bag from under her bed and ran back downstairs.

Her parents were light-sleepers so it was important that they didn't make too much noise. After all, John and Linda had strict "NO BOYS ALLOWED IN THE HOUSE WHILE WE'RE SLEEPING" rule. She'd be grounded for two weeks! And her parents would be total chicken heads.

"Which one of you shall go first," Courtney questioned, once back downstairs.

"We should opt DJ out of this guys," Katie reasoned. "He's completely innocent."

"And me too," Noah exclaimed. "They only needed my genius."

"Not you Noah," Courtney said.

DJ looked terrified. He was shuddering at the make-up Courtney was holding in her bag. Were boys really all that afraid of a little make-up?

"Oh alright," Courtney gave in. "DJ is exempt. Only because he looks like such a wimp right now," Courtney giggled and DJ breathed a sigh of relief.

"But these two idiots," Courtney said. "They're getting makeovers."

"Even Deshawn?" Leshawna asked.

"Yes, Leshawna, even Deshawn. Someone needs to teach him a lesson," Courtney said and Sierra nodded.

"I'll do Deshawn's face," Courtney said.

"And I'll do his hair!" Sierra squeled.

"I'll do Noah!" Katie exclaimed.

"I'll do Noah's face, and Katie you do his hair!" Leshawna exclaimed.

"Cool. Your hair has been conked. Makes it easier to work with! This should be fun," Sierra squealed.

Courtney giggled and applied various make-ups to Deshawn's face. She applied concealer and added some pink blush. Then she applied a neutral color of eyeshawdow to his eyelid. She took black eyeshadow and swept it across the part of his eyelid that meets the bone. She applied eyeliner and attached false eyelashes to his eye. _More mascara, she thought. _To top it all off, pink lipstick!

Sierra braided Deshawn's hair into one French braid. And to top it off, a pink ribbon!

Noah's hair was braided into two long pigtails. His makeup had been done similar to Deshawn's. _The Mod Look, _Courtney thought.

"Aren't they gorgeous?" Sierra chuckled, showing the boys their reflection. The two boys widened their eyes at their reflections and tried to scream but their lips were covered by Sierra and Courtney's hands.

"Shh," Courtney hushed. "What're you trying to do, get us all in trouble?"

Deshawn and Noah looked terrified. Courtney, Sierra, and Katie burst into a laughing fit. _This is too funny, _Courtney thought.

"And you have to wear it around town for two days," Courtney dared.

"And if we don't?" Deshawn retorted.

"Oh, then we'll just tell your parents what you guys decided to do with your Friday." Courtney retorted.

Noah and Deshawn gulped and agreed reluctantly. Courtney and her friends laughed even harder. Deshawn looked _hilarious_.

"Courtney, what's all that noise?" Linda asked, opening the door to her room and starting to go downstairs.

The laughing immediately ceased. Courtney widened her eyes. Crap, it was her mom. The boys couldn't leave now. They had to hide.

"You three," Courtney commanded, whispering. "Hide! In the um… in that closet by the door! Don't make a sound," She said, shoving them into a closet.

"Oh nothing, mama," Courtney lied. "Sierra just told this hilarious joke, that's all."

"Just keep it down, okay?" Linda asked and Courtney nodded rapidly.

"Don't stay up too late," Linda winked, returning to her room.

_Whew, _Courtney thought. What a close one. She hadn't realized that their laughter was so loud. Alright, funs over. It's time for them to go.

"You can come out now," Courtney whispered and the boys came out of the closet.

"We look like the Flower Children," Noah groaned.

"Time for you guys to go. Come on now," Courtney scolded.

"Could we get something to eat first," Deshawn pleaded.

"Here's some Neco Bars. Now beat it," Courtney said.

"Aww come on Court," Katie pleaded. "Couldn't they stay for like 10 more minutes?"

"Okay fine," Courtney compromised. "Just whisper."

Courtney looked at the clock: 10:15. 10 minutes from now would be 10:25.

"10:25!" Courtney warned.

"Relax Courtney," Deshawn said, rolling his eyes. "Stop being such a drag."

Courtney was ready to punch this boy in his ugly face. There was no way he was going to insult her in her own damn house.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Katie asked.

"Who's up for a scary story?" Deshawn asked.

"I am," All the girls in the room, except Courtney, said in unison. Courtney simply shook her head.

"What is Courtney too scared," Noah teased.

"Shut up, Noah," Courtney said. "Fine, I'll listen to this stupid story. And if Deshawn thinks this story will scare me then he is wrong."

Everyone sat in a circle.

"There once was a man named Billy Jones," Deshawn started. "He was a good man who lived in this suburb around the time of 1949. He was a Civil Rights Activist and believed in civil disobedience. He had four children. Out of all activists racists tried to kill, Billy Jones was almost untouchable. _Almost. _The racists didn't seem to care about him in the slightest. They didn't seem to be plotting anything huge. Billy Jones let his guard down just a bit, but was careful of his surroundings with Mississippi being and still being, racist-central."

"And this is scary?" Courtney asked, smirking.

"One day," Deshawn continued. "Billy Jones was walking home from a long day of protesting. He decided to take a shortcut down a safe alley, tired from his day of protesting. Then, he was snatched by the arm. Billy didn't exactly see who snatched him but he remembered that the two people who were snatched him were very tall and muscular. They had some sort of insignia on their shirts, almost exactly similar to that of the KKK's."

Everyone, including Courtney was scared now but Courtney was trying her best to hide it.

"The two tall figures slammed him against a tree. One of the figures then took out took out a knife and stabbed him in the back, killing him. The worse thing about this murder was that the murderers weren't even arrested. Some say the murderers are still lurking about, looking for activists to kill."

Everyone, including Courtney, was quivering in fear.

"SIKE," Deshawn exclaimed and burst into laughter.

"That was so not cute Deshawn," Leshawna scolded. "We were all about to pee our pants. Not something to joke about!"

"Yeah, you all were scared," Deshawn said.

_Okay, fun time is over,_ Courtney thought. No more scary stories!

"Oh, it's 10:25!" Courtney said, interrupting everyone from their fearfulness. "Beat it!"

Noah, DJ and Deshawn began to exit Courtney's house.

"Bye guys!" Katie said.

The boys stopped dead in their tracks and widened their eyes at what was in front of them. Now, that wasn't there when they had parked their car.

"Court," Deshawn yelled. "You should come and see this!"

"This better not be a joke," She said, coming to the door. "Or I'm going to make your li-"She stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw.

This was definitely _not _a joke, and definitely _not funny._

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger! xD Review please! Every time I see a review it warms my heart!

Concerning my story Ditching: Temporarily on hiatus. Don't worry, I know what's going to happen but I'm having trouble piecing it together.

Concerning That Time of the Month: Expect an update on this on Saturday or Sunday.

Anyone want to draw Deshawn and a cover for this story for me on DevinArt? I'd do it myself, but I have no artistic ability whatsoever.

Tell me in a review!


	10. Fear

A/N: So I didn't update last week, did you guys miss me? And this story? xD Well this chapter is going to be rather short, but don't worry! The next one will probably be longer, and with more interactions going on with Duncan and Courtney. Man, I miss them!

* * *

So this was definitely _not _funny. But rather scary.

"How did that get there?" Deshawn asked, completely and utterly terrified.

"This wasn't here when we were sneaking in," DJ pointed out.

Courtney was terrified also. Who could have done this? What was their motive? When did they do this? Where they coming after her dad because of his work with the freedom riders?

Graffiti. Pasted all over the grass in her front yard. But it wasn't the graffiti itself that terrified her. It was what the graffiti said.

And it read: _JOHN NIGGER_. It had a skull and crossbones sprayed right next to where the words were sprayed.

And the fact that it was in red implied… Courtney didn't want to think about it.

"Uh guys, I think I found some type of note over here," Noah said.

Courtney slowly walked over to Noah, not wanting to read the "note."

"Well what exactly does it say?" Courtney asked.

"Um," Noah said. "I think you should read it for yourself, Court."

_John Bennet, huh? Trying to become one of those activists? I thought you was one of the good ones. I saw you with those freedom riders. I was on the bus. I'm sick and tired of you niggers not respecting the laws around here! Know your place in this town! Anyway, I'm feeling gud today, so I'll let you off with a warning Bennet… stop fighting. You people need to know your place. And if you don't, well…_

And the note seemed to have been cut off at this part.

"Okay guys, this is totally scary," Katie said.

"No kidding, Sherlock," Noah agreed.

"Well, who do you think could've done this?" DJ asked.

"It's obviously a racist," Noah pointed out. "And someone that was there when your dad was on that bus," Noah mused.

"The graffiti seems new," Courtney said. "So this couldn't have been too long ago."

"That's true," Deshawn said. "But it certainly wasn't there when I parked my car in the front."

"Do you think they want to….?" Courtney mused.

"Don't worry Courtney," Sierra tried to cheer her up. "It's probably a fake. Just someone trying to pull a joke."

But something about the whole situation told Courtney that this wasn't a joke.

"Yeah, Court," Deshawn agreed. "There have been things like this before. Only to be discovered as a joke."

True, there had been things like this in their neighborhood before, but this one just seemed so… real. Especially because their neighborhood had been very quiet lately.

"Don't you guys think it's a little weird how this was so recent?" DJ asked.

"Yes," Sierra agreed. "I mean, how come we didn't hear the person?"

"Maybe it was the time when we were laughing uncontrollably at Deshawn and Noah," Courtney thought aloud.

"That was like, 10 minutes ago," Courtney remembered. "Most likely this was a little earlier than that."

"Are you going to tell your dad and mom, Court?" DJ asked.

"Of course," Courtney said. "They won't be too pleased."

_Goodness, _Courtney thought. Would she live in fear because of this note? Would this stop her from living her life normally? Courtney didn't know what to do or what to think.

"If this is real Courtney," Leshawna suggested. "Don't let it scare you girl. The racists want to intimidate you. They want you to think that you are inferior to them. They want you and your family to live in fear. And if you do live in fear, you'll be lettin' them win. But you can't let them win. You have to be strong."

_Leshawna is right, _Courtney thought. Living in fear is no way to live.

"I'm definitely going to tell my parents about this tonight," Courtney decided. "Although I don't think my mom would be too pleased to be woken up again."

"I think it's time for Noah, Deshawn, and I to scram," DJ suggested. "We've overstayed our welcome."

"Live you were ever welcome in the first place," Katie giggled.

"Be safe you guys." DJ said.

"Bye girls," Deshawn said with DJ and Noah hopping into his car.

"It's good that you aren't going to wait till morning," Sierra mentioned. "It might be gone by then."

"You're right," Courtney said.

"The rest of us need sleep!" Katie exclaimed and the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah, this whole situation has tired all us. Definitely the most dramatic End of the Year sleepover ever." Sierra said.

Courtney and her friends went back into the house. Courtney ran upstairs to her parents' room, wanting to alert her parents of what they'd just found.

"Mom, dad," She said, patting them so that they would wake up. "There is some stuff outside that you guys should see!"

"What Courtney?" Linda yawned, not fully awake.

"Can't it wait until morning?" John yawned, wanting to go back to sleep.

"My friends and I found graffiti in the front yard along with a note. It's _urgent, _dad. Wake up!" Courtney exclaimed patting him harder.

"Alright, Alright," John awoke. "We're up."

Courtney led her parents down the stairs and into the backyard. Lind and John stopped, widening their eyes at the graffiti.

"Who could've done this?" John asked, confused.

"Do you think it could've had something to do with the Freedom Riders?" Linda asked.

"According to the note it does," Courtney said, giving her dad the note that Noah found.

"This could be fake," John tried. "There have been scams like this before in this neighborhood."

"I sincerely doubt it John," Linda feared. "Especially since this happened after your encounter with the freedom riders!" Linda yelled.

Courtney did not want to see her parents fight over this.

"That's just a coincidence, Lin," John said.

But who was he trying to convince? Himself or Linda?

"I don't want you to be putting this family in the face of danger," Linda said. "We've stayed out of trouble so far, and I want to keep it that way!"

"I can't stop fighting for freedom just because someone doesn't like me doing it," John defended.

"Did you forget the fact that they might want to _kill_ you?" Linda said.

"It wasn't stated in the letter, Linda." John said.

"Probably because whoever did this tore that part off."

"Linda, I want you to calm down," John said. He was always good at keeping calm in these types of situations. "I will do everything in my power to keep myself and this family protected. But living in fear and letting those racists intimidate us is something that I refuse to do." John claimed.

"We'll be alright, Linda." John said, hugging his wife. "I think the wisest thing to do is go back to bed and report this to the police in the morning. They'll probably want to come down and see the evidence so we should leave the graffiti here." John suggested.

"I'll keep the note," Courtney said.

"Just calm down Linda." John said.

Courtney and her parents went back into the house quietly. Courtney made sure to lock all the doors and windows fearing that someone would find their way into her home.

"Don't worry Courtney," John reassured. "We'll report it tomorrow."

_As biased as the police can be, _Courtney thought.

Courtney tried to fall asleep, but she couldn't help but think about the graffiti and the note. What did it mean? Did they want her dad? Would her dad stop fighting for freedom? Why hadn't she and her friends noticed it and heard it earlier? What would this mean for her and her parents? We're they… in danger? It scared her just thinking about it. Nothing like this had ever happened to them. But maybe her dad felt like if he didn't stand up for freedom now then it wouldn't happen, ever. John had always been a daring and audacious man.

But was freedom and rights really worth the safety of the family?

Because what good is freedom if you're not alive to live it? It was a struggle that could go in vain.

What good is it if it means losing the ones you love? Losing the ones you care about?

If that's the case, then Courtney would rather for things stay the way they were.

* * *

Courtney woke up rather early for a Saturday. She had woken up at 8:30 am. Courtney and her parents were going to go to the Police Station to report the graffiti and the note but it was still early. She couldn't get much sleep last night because she was thinking about the graffiti and the note. John had told her she shouldn't worry but she couldn't help it.

Courtney decided to make everyone in the house some much needed pancakes and sausage.

"BOO!" Sierra exclaimed, nearly making Courtney drop the pancake mix.

"So not funny Sierra," Courtney said, regaining composure.

"My parents should be coming to get me soon," Sierra mentioned.

"Well, I'm going to make the best pancakes you guys have ever had," Courtney teased. She was a _wonderful _cook.

"Mmm, what's that smell?" Leshawna said, walking into the kitchen.

"Oh you know, just the smell of my fabulous cooking," Courtney said, pouring the mix unto the pot.

"So when is everyone's parents coming?" Leshawna asked.

"In about an hour or so," Sierra said.

"That's good," Courtney said. "My parents and I are supposed to be going to the Jackson Police station to report what we saw last night pretty soon."

"I hope the police aren't totally biased," Sierra said.

"Yeah, they can do that sometimes," Courtney said. "But it's worth a try."

"Maybe you'll see Cody," Sierra gushed.

"I'll tell him you said hello," Courtney giggled.

* * *

"Did I really have to come dad?" Duncan asked on his way to the Police Station.

"Yes," Mr. Meyers responded. "It'll be a great opportunity for you to learn what my job is like at the desk. And this way, I know that you'll stay out of trouble."

"That's not true," Duncan said. "Trouble follows me wherever I go."

"Not this time," Mr. Meyers scolded. "Behave."

Duncan simply smirked. He'd find a way to start trouble, even if his dad was there watching his every move.

"Alright dad." Duncan said.

Duncan could be doing so many things right now. Hanging out with Geoff, getting into trouble with Geoff, hitting on girls, or even watching T.V._ Anything_ was more fun than the police station.

Mr. Meyers pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. Today he'd mainly run the front desk and file reports. Mr. Meyers probably wouldn't be arresting anyone today.

"Duncan, take a seat." Mr. Meyers said once they were in the station.

"Yeah whatever." Duncan yawned.

The station was rather empty, with only a few employees working at this time.

"You can make yourself useful by organizing those newspapers over there from oldest to newest," Mr. Meyers said, motioning to the stack of papers on the front desk. "I'm going inside the lounge to get some coffee."

Duncan started organizing the reports.

_Robbery, Martin Luther King Jr, Election, Freedom Riders…_

Duncan started to read the freedom riders report. Apparently some people hadn't disobeyed the rules by sitting in the front of the bus. _Hmm, _Duncan thought, looking at one of the pictures. _He looks a lot like… _

_Nah, _he thought. _Her parents probably loved rules. _

"Another day," Mr. Meyers sighed, coming back into the room. "More reports."

"Boredom," Duncan yawned.

"One day son, you'll be a powerful cop like me," Mr. Meyers claimed.

_Rightttt, _Duncan thought. _Like I'd ever enforce the rules. I'm always breaking them!_

Duncan noticed a man and a woman coming through the door. The man was African American and tall. The woman was tanned and looked a lot like….

_Courtney._ Who was coming into the door now! The woman must be her mom and the man her dad.

Duncan immediately straightened up and tried to look more professional while we have organizing the papers. Wait, since when did he care that he looked professional?

Courtney noticed Duncan and was surprised to see him at the station. Duncan simply smirked at her which she simply scowled at.

"Hello _Courtney," _Duncan said, smirking.

"It's _you_ again. Not surprising to see a thug like you here."

"Courtney, you know this boy?" The tall man asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Courtney said, and Duncan simply smirked.

Mr. Meyers looked less than happy to see them.

"Officer," The man said. "I'd like to report of a trespassing and suspicious note left on my property."

"And what do you want me to do about that?" Mr. Meyers asked.

_Jeez, _Duncan thought. He was being a little rude.

"I just wanted to file a report, sir." The tall man said, obviously annoyed at his father's attitude.

"I'll need to see some evidence of the trespass," Mr. Meyers decided. "Where is the note you found?"

"Here you go officer," Courtney said, handing Mr. Meyers the paper.

Mr. Meyers read over the note. "I need more evidence of a trespassing."

* * *

A/N: And the chapter stops here. It was getting too long! I know I said it was going to be short but look how things turned out! xD Anyway, it's been two months since I started this story (started on February 17th)! Thanks to my awesome readers for staying with me.

And don't worry; I haven't stopped That Time of the Month and Ditching! I'm just kind of having an author's block on those stories.

If anyone still wants to draw Deshawn and a cover for this story on DevinArt, the offer still stands! Just tell me in a review or Private Message.

Leave a review! It means a lot to me!


	11. Suspicions

A/N: Sorry about not updating last Friday. I'll try to update once a week, guys xD

* * *

"More evidence?" John said, incredulous. "Isn't a threatening note evidence enough of a trespassing?"

"Anyone could leave notes on property," Mr. Meyers said. "So I'll need more evidence."

John sighed in frustration.

"Well," John compromised. "Could we go back to my property to see the graffiti, officer?"

"I don't have time to waste sir," Mr. Meyers claimed.

Courtney saw Duncan wiggling his eyebrows at her flirtatiously. _This delinquent, _Courtney thought. _How could he be playful at a time like this? Why couldn't he be more serious? _

"Officer, with all due respect," John said. "I don't think you are putting much effort into this situation."

"_Listen,"_ Mr. Meyers asserted. "I don't have time to waste on a false-trespassing."

A little girl with blond hair and large blue eyes then came into the police station with a bag in her right hand. The little girl waited patiently behind John and Linda.

"Hello young lady," Mr. Meyers said, ignoring the situation at hand. "What do you have there?"

_This officer is definitely being a chicken-head, _Courtney thought. _He's totally being unfair. _

"I'm here to get information on the city's annual _Safety Night," _The little girl said sweetly.

This little girl was here to find out information. They were here to report a _trespassing. _Which one was more important?

Now _he _was wasting _their _time.

"Right this way, ma'am," Mr. Meyers said, walking into the room behind them with the little girl.

So this little girl, who supposedly wanted to get information, was more important than reporting a trespassing? Linda, John, and Courtney's lives could all be in grave danger.

But getting information was _more _important, apparently.

"Excuse me," John yelled to Mr. Meyers in the opposite room. "We have a trespass to report!"

Mr. Meyers heard John's statement and ignored it, much to Courtney's dismay. She was always polite and respectful to people in authority but this police officer was making it harder for her to do so.

_Okay, _Duncan thought. _Dad's really being a pain in the ass. _

"We don't have all day," Linda sighed, quite frustrated at the situation.

Duncan took this as the _perfect _time to start some small-talk with a certain brunette.

"So," Duncan said, taking a seat next to Courtney. "What brings you to _my domain?" _

Courtney rolled her eyes. _Was this guy serious?_

"Obviously," Courtney scoffed. "I'm here to report a crime."

"Babe, I am definitely what they call a crime," Duncan joked. "You should report me." He winked.

"The names Courtney," Courtney corrected him. "And looks like the reporting has already been done. You're here, aren't you?"

Duncan laughed.

_Wow, _Courtney thought. She'd never heard him laugh before. Not a sincere laugh, anyway. Or maybe she just hadn't been paying much attention. And she had to admit, his was laugh was pretty adorable. And it made her laugh, too.

Mr. Meyers walked back into the room and took notice of Duncan and Courtney. Mr. Meyers gave Duncan a look of disapproval.

"_Duncan," _Mr. Meyers fumed. "Get back to organizing those reports."

Mr. Meyers' stern voice immediately made Courtney cease her laughter and shiver in fear.

"As I said," Mr. Meyers asserted. "I don't have time to waste."

"We can show you the graffiti," John tried. "This is a crime that needs to be reported."

"Come on dad," Duncan sighed. "You should give them a chance."

"Quiet, Duncan," Mr. Meyers asserted. "This does not concern you."

Duncan rolled his eyes in response.

"Just so you people can stop bugging me," Mr. Meyers sighed irritably. "We can go back to the property if you really believe it was trespassed."

"Thank you officer," John thanked. "You have no idea how much this means to my family and I."

"Yeah, don't mention it," Mr. Meyers insisted.

"Duncan, you should come with me," Mr. Meyers suggested. "I don't want you causing trouble over here."

"Whatever," Duncan said. He'd sit next to Courtney in the back seat of the police truck.

"Scott," Mr. Meyers yelled to his co-worker. "I'll be gone for about half an hour."

"Make haste, people," Mr. Meyers said.

The five of them walked out of the stations and towards Mr. Meyers' police car. John walked towards the front of the car to sit in the passenger seat.

"I'd like Duncan to sit in the front," Mr. Meyers said.

_No, _Duncan thought. _Plan Talk-To-Courtney is totally being interrupted by Daddy-O._

"Why?" Duncan asked, angry that his plan was being interrupted.

"So I can keep an eye on you," Mr. Meyers said.

A lot of times Mr. Meyers acted as if Duncan was some 3 year old who had to be watched at every moment of the day.

But this time… Duncan wasn't so sure. Did he really want to watch Duncan or did he just not want to sit next to Courtney's dad? After all, what the heck would Duncan do that was so bad in the car?

Or worse… did he really not want Duncan to sit next to Courtney?

"I can't do anything in the car, dad," Duncan sighed irritably. "It'll be fine, really."

* * *

"Seems to me like someone likes you," Linda whispered to her daughter.

"Oh mom," Courtney laughed. "You can't be serious. He's only interested in the physical traits of women."

But Linda was beginning to suspect otherwise…

* * *

"So Courtney," Duncan said, sitting next to Courtney. "What are you doing this summer?"

"Not that it's any of your _business," _Courtney said, smiling. "But I honestly don't know.

"You could always hang with me," Duncan flirted. "That'd be pretty cool."

"In your dreams, delinquent." Courtney said, sweetly.

"Aww come on Courtney," Duncan said. "We could go night-riding, biking, swimming, eating," Duncan suggested.

"I'll consider it," Courtney said. "Now does that make you feel better?"

"I'm ecstatic, sweetheart," Duncan said, smirking.

"Ooo, big vocabulary," Courtney laughed. "I have to say, I'm impressed."

"As well as you should be," Duncan said.

Mr. Meyers saw Duncan talking to Courtney and shot him a glare of disapproval. Duncan saw Mr. Meyers' look of disapproval and simply smirked at him.

Since when did Duncan care what his dad thought about him, anyway?

"What are you doing this summer?" Courtney asked, wondering when the ride would be over.

She heard her dad giving Mr. Meyers some directions.

"Anything you want to do sweetheart," Duncan said, winking.

Would she really hang out with Duncan? She had DJ and Leshawna.

_Maybe it could be fun…_

_NO!_ Courtney scolded herself. Because Duncan was _a delinquent! _No doubt about it. And her parents would _never _approve of her hanging out with an um, delinquent. And it didn't look like her parents liked Mr. Meyers anyway.

Courtney was an obedient girl. She'd never go against her parents and do something they would never approve of. And that probably included Duncan.

_Or maybe…_

"We're here," Mr. Meyers announced, getting out of the car. "This better be good," He muttered to himself.

"The graffiti reads 'JOHN NIGGER'," John claimed, getting out of the car. "It's red and a skull is painted right next to it."

"Where is this again?" Mr. Meyers asked.

"So," Duncan said. "This is where you live?"

"Yup," Courtney sighed. "The suburbs."

_Hmm, _Duncan thought. _I should stop by here some time… _He smirked to himself.

"It should be right about there," John said, pointing to his front yard.

"Where?" Mr. Meyers asked.

"It's right in front of us," John said. "Don't you see it?"

"See what?" Mr. Meyers asked.

"In the front yard," Linda pointed out.

Duncan looked into their front yard and he didn't see anything. _That's very strange,_ Duncan thought. Were they lying the whole time? But something told Duncan that Courtney's family was telling the truth….

"I don't see anything!" Mr. Meyers exclaimed, rather irritated.

"Hold on," John said.

_What happened to the graffiti?_

Courtney, John, and Linda stared at the grass in their front yard with wide eyes. There was nothing there…

"You people wasted my time!" Mr. Meyers exclaimed. "There is no graffiti!"

"It was here before we left!" John exclaimed. "Someone must've cleared it up when we were gone!"

"This was still a waste!" Mr. Meyers asserted.

_I don't think they're lying, _Duncan thought.

"Dad," Duncan tried. "I don't think they're lying."

"This does not concern you, Duncan!" Mr. Meyers asserted.

"It was here! Before we left!" Linda exclaimed and Courtney nodded.

"Since I do not see it with my two eyes," Mr. Meyers said. "There is still no proof of a trespassing. That is final. Duncan, we should be goin' now."

"They're not lying dad," Duncan said.

"Well I don't _see _anything." Mr. Meyers said, walking away from the house.

"Catch you later, Court," Duncan yelled to Courtney.

And they drove off.

"This isn't good," Linda said. "Who would do such a thing?"

It was clear to Courtney now: whoever sprayed the graffiti must've known they weren't home. They cleared the graffiti so that the police couldn't see it.

Was that person _watching_ them?

Who was this person?

What was their motive?

What were they trying to do?

Not knowing these answers just made Courtney even _more _scared.

* * *

A/N: Suspicion! xD Anyway, thanks for sticking with _Trapped,_ you guys! If anyone still wants to draw Deshawn and/or a cover for this story on DevinArt, the offer still stands.

Shoutout to:

Coderrafan4

Play for keeps

BlueBerryIceQuxxn

Love

ROCKTHEWORLD300

For the lovely reviews on the last chapter!

FOLLOW.

FAVORITE.

REVIEW. My goal for this chapter is 7 reviews or more xD If you can help me reach my goals, it means A TON. Seriously. If I could give candy to you guys I would xD


	12. Apologies?

A/N: I haven't updated for two weeks… record breaker! Sorry about that. Here's chapter 12!

60's terms:

Cat- a guy

* * *

"The graffiti was here before we left…" Courtney trailed off, thoroughly confused.

Obviously, the person who cleared the graffiti didn't want anyone, especially the police to see it. And that person probably knew it was the perfect opportunity to clear out the graffiti while they were gone. The person was… watching them? _Scary. _

"Who would do such a thing?" Linda asked even more confused than Courtney.

"Dad, did you make any _enemies?" _Courtney asked.

"Not that I know of," John said, keeping his calm state of mind.

"John, you must've made an enemy considering the graffiti and the note," Linda said, rather harshly. "I told you I didn't want you putting this family in the face of danger!"

"This could all be a joke," John said. "Lin, you need to calm down."

"Calm _down?" _Linda asked incredulous. "How can I calm down when there could be someone after you?!"

"We don't know that!" John exclaimed. "It could be a joke for all we know!"

He was right, of course. And if this was a joke, it was a _sick, twisted joke_.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really worried," Linda confessed. "I don't want anything bad to happen."

_Why do bad things happen to good people? _Courtney thought.

John embraced Linda in a tight hug, comforting her.

"Everything's going to be alright," John reassured, lightly kissing her forehead.

_I hope so…_

"We'll just have to keep looking on the bright side," John said, smiling. "Let's go inside."

The three went inside of their house and Courtney plopped onto the couch in the living room picking up the phone to call Leshawna. It was now 10:00 am.

"Hello?" Leshawna said when she picked up the phone.

"Hi Leshawna!" Courtney said, happy to hear the sound of her voice.

"Girl that sleepover was bitchin!" Leshawna exclaimed and Courtney giggled.

"I know! We should have more of those during the summer… you know, one where the boys _don't _wreck the sleepover."

"Yup. Oh my gosh Courtney you will not believe what happened today!" Leshawna exclaimed.

"What?" Courtney asked.

"This red-haired scrawny white boy came up to me and said that I had a luscious booty!" Leshawna laughed.

"Really," Courtney said laughing. "What was his name? Did you ask?"

"I think he said his name was Harold or something like that," Leshawna giggled.

"Looks like someone's got a loverboy," Courtney teased.

"Maybe," Leshawna sighed. "So how did the police reporting thing go? Clue me in!"

"Well the police man was a total chicken head," Courtney started. "But eventually we got him to come back to our place. Except when we did, the graffiti was… gone."

"Gone? Really?"

"Yes, and I don't know who did it! I hate to admit but it makes me _scared_."

"The strong and independent Courtney scared, huh? Remember what I told you at the sleepover, girl."

"I know. I have to be strong. Wanna hang out? I've got some other things to tell you too!" Courtney also really needed to get her mind off of the situation at hand.

"Sure! Meet me at the elementary school in 10!"

"Alright." Courtney said and hung up the phone.

Courtney decided to change her outfit and ran upstairs to her room. She noticed Duncan's number lying on the floor.

_Should I keep this? _She thought. He couldn't be so bad… Courtney kept the paper on her desk. She changed into her casual pink hip huggers with her white tank top. She wore a black headband and black sandals. She decided to add a little eyeliner to her eyes as well. Her brown hair fell perfectly to her shoulders.

Courtney looked at her reflection. _I look awesome, _she thought excitedly. Courtney ran back downstairs and told her parents she would be hanging out with Leshawna. She also made sure to take her keys just in case her parents weren't there when she came home. She really hoped they would be home. With the recent turn of events, she really didn't want to be in the house alone.

Courtney walked down to the elementary school. She couldn't help but think of Duncan and how he had practically defended them saying "I don't think they're lying" and "Give them a chance." At least _one _person was on their side. Hm. Maybe he wasn't _just _a pervert/ delinquent. Maybe he cared for others as well… He was kind of cute…

_No! _Courtney scolded herself. He was nothing but a perverted delinquent. That's all! How could she think he was cute? Or that he actually cared about others!

But something in her guts told her otherwise…

"Courtney!" Leshawna exclaimed from the swing set, snapping Courtney out of her thoughts.

"Hey Leshawna!" Courtney greeted.

"Looking good, girl!" Leshawna complimented Courtney on her outfit.

"Oh you know just the usual hip hugger and tank top." Courtney replied.

"So…" Leshawna trailed off. "Clue me in on the juicy stuff!"

"Alright," Courtney started. "So you know that boy who left me his number? The police man was his _dad." _

"You're kidding!"

"Nope, I'm not. And his dad was being a total chicken-head. I mean this little girl came asking for info about something and he paid more attention to _her _than us!"

"That's some messed up crap!"

"I know! And the weird thing is- Duncan-"She was cut off by Leshawna.

"You got his name, Court?" Leshawna asked suggestively.

"He told me his name the first time I ran into him, Shawna," Courtney explained, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, Duncan kept on telling his dad that we weren't lying about the graffiti and that he should go check it out."

"Aww, how sweet!" Leshawna exclaimed. "Maybe he does like you!"

Courtney blew a strand of hair out of her face. "As _**if**_. He's only interested in boobs and butts! Ugh, you sound like my mom. She was insisting that Duncan liked me too!"

"He probably does. Question is: Do you like that cat?"

"Of course not, Shawna." Courtney insisted.

"Whatever you say, Court," Leshawna laughed.

"I don't!" Courtney said.

"Whatever you say," Leshawna giggled. "Say, do you want to go to Jackson's _Safety Night?" _Leshawna asked.

"It depends! I hope it certainly isn't like last year where they ran out of the free food before we even got there."

"Same. We could go with DJ, Katie, Sierra, Noah, and Desh-"Leshawna was stopped by Courtney.

"Don't say Deshawn! Ugh, he's such a player Leshawna! Why do you even like him?"

"He's nice to me! And you don't have to be by him if you don't want to." Leshawna replied.

"Okay, fine. He can come. But I'm _not _talking to him."

"That's fine with me, Court," Leshawna said. "Let's go to Joe's for some brunch!"

"Alright," Courtney agreed and they walked to the bus stop.

The bus came within 10 minutes. Courtney and Leshawna paid the 50 cents and sat in the back of the bus. The bus ride into Downtown Jackson was rather shorter than usual probably because there wasn't any traffic. The bus dropped them off at their stop and they began to walk to Joes'. They ran into DJ at the stop.

"Hey Deej," Leshawna greeted. "We were going to Joe's. Wanna come with us?"

"Sure," DJ agreed.

"I've got tons of important stuff to tell you! I'll clue you in once we get there. And did you guys get into hot water for that stunt you tried to pull at the sleepover?" Courtney asked.

"Nah," DJ said. "I managed to quietly sneak back into my house."

"Aww, I wanted to see you guys get in trouble," Courtney said.

"Well we didn't," DJ said, blowing raspberry at Courtney.

"Courtney and I are going to go to Jackson's safety night. You should come with us and invite Deshawn. I'll invite Katie and Sierra."

"I'm in!" DJ exclaimed.

"Hey Court, Is that Duncan skating over here?" Leshawna asked, looking at Duncan who was coming up to them.

"Yes, I think it is," Courtney said.

He was wearing brown khakis with a dark blue short sleeved cotton bottom and blue and white saddle shoes.

"Hello Courtney and girly friend," He greeted, finally close to them. "And DJ's your name right?" Duncan asked and DJ nodded, grinning.

"I'm Leshawna," Leshawna greeted and they shook hands.

"I just wanted to say, um, sorry about my dad from earlier," Duncan apologized, shocking Courtney. "He can be very very rude. And just so you know, I didn't think you guys were lying about the graffiti. I'm positive you guys were telling the truth."

_Was he apologizing? _What was she supposed to say?

"Um, I, um, well, thanks, Duncan," Courtney stuttered.

"Don't sweat it. Well, I got to go now. See ya!" He said, and started skating away from them.

_Maybe he wasn't just a perverted delinquent…_

* * *

A/N: I updated. Sorry if the characters seemed a bit OOC in this chapter. I really like the idea of Leshawna and Courtney being friends.

Okay who wants to draw 60s Duncan and 60s Courtney using their outfits from this chapter? The offer stands.

And thanks to Coderrafan4 for taking up the offer for drawing Deshawn/and or a cover this story. My goal for last chapter was 7 reviews and I got 8! Thanks!

My goal this time is 12. Help me reach it? It means a ton. Anywho:

FOLLOW.

FAVORITE.

REVIEW.

For those of you who have an interest in Visiting Hours (my new story) expect an update tomorrow (I think)

MeAndYouForeverBaby out!


	13. Chapter 13

"Wow, he apologized," Leshawna said, resuming walking. "Maybe he's not so _bad _after all."

"Why did he apologize?" DJ questioned. "I'm confused."

"Long story short: we went to the police station to report the trespassing and Duncan's dad was being rude." Courtney said.

"Ohh, that makes sense now," DJ said.

"Leshawna, Katie, Sierra, and I are going to Safety Night," Courtney explained. "You should invite Noah."

"And Deshawn!" Leshawna added and Courtney rolled her eyes.

"So did you guys get in trouble for that little stunt you guys tried to pull yesterday?" Courtney asked.

"No, in fact," DJ laughed. "I got home just in time. But I bet Noah and Deshawn's parents are questioning them about their crazy looks."

Courtney and Leshawna laughed. _Serves them right, _Courtney thought.

The three continued to walk to _Joe's _for Brunch. Courtney looked around at the "colored only" and "white only" signs that dictated the city. _Would it always be like this, _Courtney thought. After all, many Civil Rights Activists like Martin Luther King Jr. and Rosa Parks were fighting for freedom. But in the south, it seemed impossible. Many states and cities in the South refused to integrate. It made Courtney wonder why her parents even choose to leave the North in the first place. Courtney heard it was a whole lot better for the colored up there. But then again, the housing was cheaper down here.

"Duncan and Geoff seem pretty cool," DJ mentioned. "We should all hang out sometime!"

It was also strange how they had just started to see Duncan, Geoff, and those other people from Belhaven. It just showed how _segregated_ the city _really _was. Their parents had probably kept them from seeing the city outside of Belhaven in their childhood years. Now that they were getting deeper into their teen years and school had ended, they had a little more freedom.

"Hey Kids!" Joe shouted when they arrived. "I have a new chef! His name is Mr. Hatchet!"

"Hello teens," Mr. Hatchet greeted, less than happy to see them.

"Care to try his strawberry smoothie, Courtney?" Joe asked.

"Sure," Courtney agreed and took a sip.

Wow, the smoothie was actually pretty good!

"The smoothie's pretty good, Mr. Hatchet!" Courtney exclaimed.

"I'll make some more then!" He exclaimed and went into the kitchen.

"Wow, how'd you get a chef that good?" Courtney asked.

"Oh trust me, he was terrible at first," Joe laughed. "But then with the help of yours truly, he got a lot better. What will you guys have?"

"I'll have a strawberry smoothie," Courtney said and handed him 1.29.

"Same here," Leshawna agreed and handed him the same amount of money.

"I'll have a grilled cheese and fried egg sandwich," DJ said and handed him 5.00.

The three took their usual seat by the window.

"So how'd the reporting thing go?" DJ asked.

"Well when we got there," Courtney sighed. "The graffiti was gone! And the note wasn't evidence _enough _for a trespass."

"That sucks," DJ sighed. "Well, just keep your head up!"

Courtney smiled. "So guys, we have no plans for summer."

"I know," Leshawna laughed. "We have to make some, quick. We already have safety night, and that's about a week from now."

"We could, um, read some books to keep our minds ready for school?" Courtney suggested.

"No, Court, school is out," Leshawna objected. "We should do something fun. Out of the blue."

"Like, go into a white only restaurant and _trash _it? Or crash an all-white party?" DJ asked.

"Yes, something like that!" Leshawna laughed.

"That's _against the rules guys," _Courtney objected.

"Chill, we weren't actually going to something like that," Leshawna laughed. "It was a suggestion."

"Yeah I'd never do that either! Mama doesn't want me getting into trouble!" DJ said.

"We could, I know, take some summer classes!" Courtney suggested.

"For the last time," Leshawna sighed. "School. Is. Out!"

* * *

Duncan continued to skate over to Geoff's dad's shop. He really needed to get away for his dad! The way he was acting with Courtney and her parents was just so rude! He knew he wasn't the best at respecting people, but his dad could have at least used some _common courteously! _Duncan felt bad for Courtney's family and so he felt obligated to apologize to Courtney. And Duncan knew for a _fact_ that they weren't lying. Something in his guts just told him. Question is: who cleared up the graffiti? Maybe it was someone who witnessed that incident with the freedom riders… Or maybe he was just overthinking it. It was probably a joke or a scam.

And on the way back to the station, his dad asked "Do you like that girl?" Duncan just replied "Why does it matter?" Then, his dad said, "I just wanted to know."

His dad was such a bad liar. There was a reason why his dad wanted to know. When they got back to the station, his dad had asked the same question and Duncan kept on answering with the same response. He decided he had enough and left the station.

"Hey Duncan!" Geoff greeted. "I thought you were working with the Old Man today?"

"I was, and then he started to bug me," Duncan explained. "So I left."

"Why am I not surprised," Geoff laughed. "Dude, I am so going to have a party," Geoff said in a whisper.

"When?" Duncan whispered back.

"Probably in the next two weeks, when my parents will be out of town!" Geoff said.

"Count me in!" Duncan said.

"Say, how have things been with Gwen after the break-up?" Geoff asked.

"Better than I thought," Duncan laughed. "We're still kind of friends. Hey Geoff, I don't think the Old Man likes Courtney."

"That girl we met at the pool?" Geoff asked and Duncan nodded. "Why do you say that?"

"Well today I had to follow my dad to her house since someone trespassed it," Duncan explained. "And I was talking to her in the car and he kept on giving me these looks. Like glares."

"And then on the ride back to the station, he kept on asking me if I liked her," Duncan finished.

"Well, do you?" Geoff asked.

Duncan blushed. "No! She's hot, that's all!"

"Then why would you care if your dad didn't like her if she's just hot?" Geoff teased.

_Do I like her? _He hadn't really thought about it, but now that Geoff mentions it… He was trying hard to get her… Well she was very _very_ strong (she had dodged all of Heather's attacks and had worn her out!) brave, and she didn't fall for the usual pick-up lines that Duncan used on _every other girl he had met _and she smelled pretty nice_…_. She was… different?

_No! _Duncan scolded himself. She was only hot!

"Because I can!"

"What a lame comeback, bro!" Geoff laughed.

"Whatever, man," Duncan scoffed and Geoff continued laughing. "For that party we should invite all of our friends! You know like, Owen, Tyler, etc."

"And that DJ kid! And you can invite that Courtney chick."

* * *

"Here's your meals," Joe said and handed them their meals.

"Thank you," The three of them said in unison.

"You know guys, I'm starting to get more heat about this restaurant," Joe said. "The city officials said I might have to segregate this restaurant."

"What!" Courtney exclaimed. "This is one of the city's only hopes for integration!"

"I know," DJ said. "You can't segregate!"

"Don't worry guys," Joe said. "They only said that I might. But I don't want to lose this business… I'll be out of a job!"

"Hopefully it doesn't come to that," Courtney sighed. "I like this place the way it is! You can't let them control you."

"I know," Joe said. "But the business… my savings…"

_Would things always be like this?_

* * *

A/N: If you have a devinart and would like to draw 60s Courtney/Duncan with their outfits, the offer stands. Just PM me XD I'd do it myself, but I have NO ARTISTIC ability whatsoever. Anywho:

FOLLOW.

FAVORITE.

REVIEW.


	14. Chapter 14

June 12th, 1962

11:00 P.M.

It had been a fun day. Courtney had hung out with Leshawna and DJ all day. They went to the movies, Joe's, and roamed the streets of Downtown Jackson. Best of all, it had taken her mind off of all the stuff that had been going on in her life lately. They had even run into some kids from Belhaven. The kids from Belhaven were actually pretty nice. And now, it was time to hit the hay.

Courtney plopped unto her bed. She took a glance at the tiny crumpled paper that lay on her nightstand. She didn't even know why she had chosen to keep Duncan's number in the first place. _But it doesn't feel right throwing it away,_ she thought. What if she actually wanted to call him some day? Better yet, what if she did call him? _Ugh, it's sleepy-time, _Courtney thought.

* * *

Duncan opened the door of his pigsty of a room and turned on the light. Up until now, he had never noticed how bad his room actually was.

_Maybe I should clean this sometime,_ He thought. _Nope!_

He plopped unto his bed. At least his bed was clean.

He had to work with his dad yet _again _at the police station today. Duncan hadn't noticed how much of an asshole his dad could _really _be to people of color. First, it was with Courtney's family and the whole graffiti situation. Today, a tall black man came into the police station asking how he could get a job as a police man and Mr. Meyers _ignored_ him, insisting that he had more important things to do. Duncan knew that he could be rude, but that stunt Mr. Meyers pulled there was _ridiculous. _The whole day he had been waiting for a friend to come and save him from the monster that was boredom but no one came. He was stuck with the old man.

_I wonder what Courtney's number is…_ Duncan thought.

He had also been thinking about Courtney lately.

She wasn't like the other girls he had met. For once, she didn't fall for those lame pickup lines he had used on most girls. She was also very brave and strong.

Duncan couldn't help but contemplate… what would happen if they actually got together? He never really saw any biracial couples around the city… or around Belhaven. What would his parents think? Or the whole community of Belhaven? Things got around their town, quick. If one person breaks up with this person, everybody knows. If one guy starts going out with a girl, everyone knows.

Maybe he was thinking way too hard…

* * *

Courtney lay awake on her bed, thinking about Duncan.

What would happen if by some weird twist of events… they actually ended up together? Her parents certainly wouldn't approve. And what would her friends think? Or everyone in these suburbs?

Maybe she was thinking too hard…

Speaking of thinking too hard, what was Joe going to do about that segregating thing? Would he give up? Or would he go down with a fight? And what were they going to do about this graffiti thing? Who in the world did it? Now she was thinking way too much and it was keeping her from sleeping. Courtney decided to do what she always did when she couldn't go to sleep, write in her diary. It does seem like a rather girly thing for someone like Courtney but it helped get her eyes tired enough to sleep. She turned on her light and began to write:

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I hung out Leshawna and DJ all day. It had taken my mind of off the situations at hand, but they've come back yet again. The graffiti incident, Joe's business, and now I can't go to sleep! And why in the world do all the thoughts come just when I'm about to sleep! Talk about bad timing…_

Her eyes were getting more and more tired by the minute. And she fell asleep.

* * *

_I seriously need to get her number, _Duncan thought. Courtney would probably never even call him. Maybe DJ could give it to him. They were friends after all. Who knows? Maybe if Duncan and Courtney actually talked, they could have some type of heart-to-heart conversation?

"_Duncan!" Courtney exclaimed with her eyes filled with tears. What was going to happen to them?_

"_What's…? What's going on?" Duncan asked, confused with the current situation. It was like he was trying to get to Courtney, but something was keeping him from closing the barrier between him and Courtney._

"_They're… they're separating us from each other!" Courtney shouted and Duncan still didn't understand what the heck was going on. _

"_What are you talking about?" Duncan asked. "Who's doing what?" _

"_Society is separating us from each other, Duncan!" Courtney reiterated. She was also trying to get to Duncan, but some type of force was holding her back…. It's as if they were trapped._

"_Who cares what they think?" Duncan asked. "You shouldn't!"_

"_Society…" Courtney yelled again. _

"_Ignore them!" Duncan was still trying to close that gap… but were they trapped?_

_Ring, Ring_

Courtney slowly awoke to the sound of the phone ringing.

_What a strange dream, _Courtney thought. _What in the world was that about? And why was…?_

"Hello?" Courtney answered, tiredly. "Who's this?"

"Courtney?" A voice asked. "This is Katie." Katie sounded worried.

"Kat," Courtney yawned, still not fully awake. "Why in the world are you calling me at-"Courtney checked the time. "12:30 in the morning?"

"I'm scared," Katie whispered.

"What…why?" Courtney asked, half asleep, half awake.

"My mom told me dad was staying late…" Katie trailed off. "And his office caught on fire…"

"What?" Courtney asked sitting up in her bed. "Is your dad okay?"

"Yes, he's home now," Katie said. "But apparently the fire started as arson."

"WHAT?" Courtney exclaimed. First the graffiti, and now this? "Was he alone?"

"Fortunately, no," Katie said.

"Don't worry," Courtney sighed. "We'll get through this… together. We'll be strong."

"Thanks Court," Katie sighed. "I'm sorry for waking you up… I just _really _needed someone to talk to. And you were the first person that came to mind."

"It's okay," Courtney said. She didn't like people waking her up but Katie did need someone to talk to.

"I guess I should let you go now," Katie laughed.

"No it's okay…" Courtney yawned.

"You sound pretty tired," Katie said. "I'll talk to you later."

"Alright." Courtney said.

This was bad. What on earth was going on? First, someone sprays graffiti on their yard which may or may not be a joke. But this supposed arson… was definitely not a joke.

And what was with that dream she was having? It was so strange. What would've happened if in the dream if Katie didn't call and the dream continued?

She had all these questions… but _no_ answers.

And quite frankly, it was bothering her.

* * *

Duncan _still _hadn't gone to sleep so he was currently watching TV. He then heard a car in the driveway. It couldn't be his mom… she was in her room sleeping. And wasn't his dad sleeping in their room as well?

He heard the door open along with some voices. Duncan heard his dad among those voices. So he had left when he assumed Duncan and his mom were sleeping? Curious, Duncan opened the door of his room very slowly to make out what those voices were saying.

"So when will you come?" The unfamiliar voice asked.

"Soon," He heard his dad say.

_What was he talking about?_

"It'd better be soon," The voice laughed.

"You should get going," Mr. Meyers said.

"Alright," The voice said and left out the door.

Duncan closed the door to his room quietly so that his dad wouldn't be able to do it. Duncan wouldn't ask his dad about this just yet.

He'd be keeping an eye on him…

A/N: As always, review. And I made a forum! It's called Total Drama Writers' Forum. Search it and you'll find it.


	15. In Which We Hang Out Part One

A/N: As we recall, Mr. Meyers had a mysterious conversation….

Duncan would be watching his dad very closely.

Was the voice a male or a female? It sounded like it was a male… but Duncan couldn't be so sure. And what did the voice mean by "when will you be there?" Was he in some type of organization that only met at night? Or maybe…

He was contemplating a little too much. Maybe his dad had to run some light errands. Or maybe he was called in late. But something in his gut told him otherwise. He needed to get some sleep and these things on his mind weren't making it any easier.

* * *

First the graffiti and now this? What was going on? Was someone after Courtney and her friends? If so, why? They didn't do anything! Why did they have to be the victims of crimes?

All these questions… but no answers. And Courtney also had that strange dream to ponder about as well. It was like they were both trapped. Duncan was trying to get to her and she was trying to get to him.

She was sleeping peacefully… finally getting her mind off of the previous events. And then Katie calls her, reminding her of all of it once again.

Now she was contemplating too much. Courtney lay awake on her bed, wondering what was in store for her in the future.

* * *

_June 15__th__, 1962_

"Did you hear the news?" Courtney asked her dad, sitting at the breakfast table.

"What news?" John yawned with his mouth wide open.

"Did something happen?" Linda asked.

"Well," Courtney sighed. "At about 12:30 this morning, Katie called me. She sounded terrified."

"Did something happen to her?" John questioned.

"Not to her," Courtney lowered her voice. "But to her dad. His office caught on fire… and it was arson."

"Goodness!" Linda exclaimed, nearly dropping her plate of breakfast. "Did he come out okay?"

"Fortunately," Courtney explained. "He wasn't alone. He and some other workers were able to get him out in time."

"Now we have another thing to worry about," Linda sighed.

"Don't worry," John assured, massaging her shoulders. "We'll figure this out eventually."

But when? It seemed impossible.

"Courtney," John warned. "I need you to be more careful around town. Don't stay out too late, avoid suspiciousness, and don't talk to strangers."

Courtney nodded.

John sighed. What could he do? He was trying to hold the family together as much as he could. But every day, it started to get harder and harder. He couldn't keep Courtney in the house, away from the world. She had to live her life. They all did. If he didn't fight for freedom now, it may never happen. Leaders like Medgar Evers, Martin Luther King Jr, and Rosa parks were doing what they could. But John didn't think it was enough.

It was now or never.

Definitely now.

* * *

11:30 A.M.

Duncan woke up to the sounds of birds chirping loudly outside his window.

_Stupid freaking birds, _Duncan thought. _I could've slept in. _He soon smelled pancakes cooking on the stove. Duncan ran down the stairs, hungry as ever. Plan _Watch Dad Like a Hawk _is officially in motion.

Mr. Meyers was looking in the fridge.

He was probably looking for juice or something. Mr. Meyers found some orange juice and began to eat his pancakes.

Duncan casually walked into the dining room and sat at the breakfast table.

"Good morning Duncan," Mr. Meyers yawned and Duncan had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"Good morning dad," Duncan greeted nonchalantly. "What are you doing today?"

Mr. Meyers gave Duncan a perplexed look. Normally Duncan didn't care much for what Mr. Meyers did.

"Actually," Mr. Meyers said slowly. "I'm patrolling the Downtown Jackson Area today."

_Ugh, _Duncan thought. That's where he usually hung out. He'd just stay in Belhaven today.

"Sounds neat," Duncan said, even though he couldn't care less.

"What are you doing today?"

"Just. Chillin." Duncan explained.

There was no way he was patrolling downtown Jackson with his dad. With that in mind, Duncan quickly left the room to go upstairs. He got into the shower and turned the hot water on.

_I should attempt to hang out with Courtney today, _Duncan thought. But would someone like her hang out with someone like him? He could try…

* * *

12:30 P.M.

"Hi Leshawna," Courtney talked to Leshawna on the phone. "What're you doing today?"

"Sorry Court, I have to go out of town with my dad today," Leshawna said. "I'll talk to you later."

"Alright," Courtney sighed and hung up the phone.

Katie would be out of town today as well. DJ was helping his mom do some errands, Sierra was busy trying to get that Cody kid to hang out with her, and Noah was reading books. What to do…? Her dad would be at work and her mom would be busy running errands. There was no way she could stay in this house.

Maybe she could just hang out around town today. Who knows? Maybe she'd run into Gwen and Bridgette from Belhaven. Despite their rough start, Courtney thought Gwen seemed pretty cool.

And she'd be back before dark.

Courtney ran upstairs to her room and decided to wear her black bell bottom jeans with a white button-down cropped blouse. She closed her window and locked it.

"Mom, dad, I'm going into town," She exclaimed.

"Be safe…" John warned. "Stay out of trouble, Court!"

Courtney made sure to take her keys.

* * *

Duncan dressed in his usual brown khakis with a dark blue short sleeved cotton bottom with blue and white saddle shoes. He was ready to leave the house. But wait… Courtney didn't know he was hanging out in Belhaven… so he'd have to go into town and bring her back here. Duncan knew his ad was going to ask him to patrol the area with him. So he left the house very quietly but quickly.

He walked to the bustop and the bus arrived within 10 minutes. Duncan walked unto the bus, spotted Courtney, and took a seat in front of her. Surprisingly, there weren't many people on the bus.

"Sir, there are seats in the front," The bus driver mentioned and Duncan rolled his eyes.

There was no law that he said he _had _to sit in the front. Whites could sit anywhere they wanted on the bus. It's just that the law only _prohibited_ blacks from sitting in the front, even if the seats were empty.

"Why are you sitting here?" Courtney scoffed. "Why not sit in the front?"

"Because you're not there," Duncan whispered in her ear, making her blush.

She was _so _adorable when she blushed. Duncan should make her blush more often.

"But it's against the rules," Courtney said. "Do you want to get yourself in trouble?"

"There's no rule that says I can't," Duncan said. "And if there is, I don't really care."

"But rules keep our society in order!" Courtney defended.

"Wow, can that pole up your butt get any larger?" Duncan laughed. "Besides, do you really believe segregation keeps the city in order?"

Duncan was right. Just look at all the trouble it was causing.

"Well, um," Courtney stuttered.

"That's what I thought," Duncan sighed.

"Want to hang out with me in Belhaven?" Duncan asked, afraid of the answer.

Duncan really hadn't thought about what they would do. Or what they _could _do. International day wasn't today and most of the fun places were segregated. Maybe they could go back to his house and…

Okay, he was _twisted._

"Like I'd ever hang out with you," Courtney laughed. "But what could we do anyway?"

"I don't know," Duncan said. "We could just… hang out? Got anything else to do?"

"Well, um, I have to-, no…" Courtney lowered her voice.

"We could get something to eat in town first…" Duncan suggested. The bus made its stop. Duncan took hold of Courtney's arm and led her out of the bus. They received stares from the few people on the bus.

"Duncan…. People were staring," Courtney said.

"Pfft," Duncan laughed. "As if I cared!"

But Courtney still felt uneasy about the whole staring thing.

"Joes?" Courtney asked and Duncan nodded.

"So how's your um, summer?" Duncan asked.

"Aside from the trespassing, notes, and supposed arson, it's been okay."

Duncan frowned. Arson?

"Arson?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah, my friend told me someone tried to burn down her father's office," Courtney sighed.

Arson… dad coming in at late hours of the night…. Connection maybe? Hmm…

"I'm, uh, sorry..." Duncan said.

"Thanks…" Courtney said slowly. That had been the second time he apologized to her.

"Hey, is that Heather over there?" Duncan pointed to a girl on the other side of the sidewalk wearing pink hip huggers.

"It's not polite to point," Courtney suggested. "And unfortunately that's her."

Heather noticed them and crossed the street to greet them.

"Hello Duncan," Heather greeted. "And Courtney is your name right?"

Courtney nodded slowly.

"You know, I actually respect you," Heather said. "No one has ever stood up to me like that.

"Well, someone needed to put you in your place," Courtney smirked.

"It was surprising… I thought everyone was scared of me."

"Well it looks like I made history," Courtney said.

"Yeah," Heather scoffed. "I'll see you guys around." Heather walked away.

Courtney gave Duncan a perplexed look and he simply shrugged.

"What was that about?" Courtney asked.

"She probably won't be bothering you all that much," Duncan said. "I mean, Heather doesn't respect _a lot _of girls."

"Wow," Courtney said. "I must've really taken her aback."

"Well," Duncan started. "You were strong, brave, outspoken, hot, no-nonsense…" Duncan sighed dreamily.

_Did he just call me hot? And sigh dreamily? _

Duncan snapped out of it and quickly realized what he had sad.

"Um, you were brave..." He laughed nervously.

"Thanks," Courtney laughed awkwardly.

Duncan looked around the area for his dad's police car. He didn't find it so maybe Mr. Meyers hadn't left the house yet…?

They were soon at _Joe's. _The place was so lively, with people dancing to the radio playing and gambling.

"Courtney!" Joe exclaimed. "I see you've come with your boyfriend!"

"For the last time," Courtney explained. "He's _not _my boyfriend!"

Duncan put his arms around Courtney's shoulders. "She digs me," Duncan said.

"You crazy kids," Joe laughed. "So what do you guys want to eat? You can have anything you want, it's on the house!"

"I'll take a southern style chicken with fries and a sprite," Courtney said.

"I think I'll take the same thing _milady _is having," Duncan said and Courtney rolled her eyes.

Courtney walked over to the colored section and Duncan sat with her. He received stares from nearby customers. _Who cared about rules? _

"You know, people are staring," Courtney said, looking around.

"Yeah, I don't really care," Duncan scoffed. "They can stare all they want but I'm _not moving." _

"Whatever," Courtney yawned, looking out the window. How did she get stuck with him today?

Duncan couldn't help but stare. She was _so pretty._

"You know, you're _really pretty," _Duncan thought aloud and realized it was too late to take his words back.

Courtney stared at him, eyebrows raised.

"I mean, for a girl," Duncan scoffed and Courtney narrowed her eyes at him.

_Idiot, _Duncan thought.

"What a lame comeback," Courtney laughed. "Of course I'm pretty for a girl, I am one!"

"Uhuh…." Duncan said and looked out the window. Was that his _dad_? Once they got their food they should eat quickly because Duncan didn't feel like dealing with his dad right about now.

"So are you still up for hanging out with me in Belhaven?" Duncan asked.

Courtney didn't know if she should… her dad told her to stay with her friends. And she wasn't sure if her parents would like that…

"I don't know if my parents would like that," Courtney said. "I mean my dad wants me to be careful. With all these things happening and all"

"Aww come on babe chillax," Duncan said. "You got to live on the wild side sometimes."

It could be fun…

* * *

A/N: I don't like my chapters to be _too_ long so a part two of this chapter will be coming soon. Anywho, I'm almost to 100 reviews! Thanks to everyone who reviews! And 100th reviewer gets a oneshot lol.

FOLLOW.

FAVORITE.

REVIEW.

R.I.P. to Medgar Evers... he was gunned down and shot in Jackson, Mississippi on this day in 1963.


	16. In Which We Hang Out Part Two

"Hello officer Meyers," A city resident greeted Mr. Meyers while he was now patrolling the area around the Mississippi Governor's Mansion.

"Hello fellow citizen," Mr. Meyers greeted. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm fine," The citizen laughed. "Say, you have a son around my age right?"

"Yes…" Mr. Meyers said slowly.

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"I thought he had that Gwen girl as a girlfriend," Mr. Meyers said.

"News around Belhaven is that they broke up about two weeks ago," The citizen laughed. "And I've also been seeing him around with a girl lately."

Could it be that girl from the house that was apparently trespassed?

"He broke up with Gwen huh," Mr. Meyers scoffed. "And is the girl… is she by any chance a Negro?"

"Yup, she is in fact," The citizen said. "You should do something about that… your son can't be seen with _her."_

"I'll definitely do something about it," Mr. Meyers said and smirked.

* * *

_Live on the wild side?_ Courtney thought. Courtney doesn't think she has ever lived on the wild side before. Whenever her friends wanted to do something "wild," she sat out. She was an obedient girl who always did what they told her to do. And she knew for sure that her parents wouldn't want her hanging out in Belhaven with a delinquent. Or in Belhaven period. But then there was something about Duncan that told her everything would be okay.

"Besides, we'll be back before dark," Duncan pleaded.

_Maybe I do need to live on the wild side…_

"Let's do it," Courtney decided.

"Well alright then!" Duncan decided, happy that part of his mission was accomplished.

Joe gives them their food and smiles at the two.

"So Courtney," Joe teased. "I see you and your boyfriend are getting along!"

"For the last time," Courtney laughed spitefully. "He's. Not. My. Boyfriend!"

"Girl can't keep her hands off of me," Duncan teased and Joe laughed.

"You crazy kids," Joe laughed and walked away.

Courtney glared at Duncan. Duncan smirked.

Duncan began to eat his sandwich messily as usual and Courtney groaned.

"You're such a pig," Courtney sighed.

"Wow, could that poll up your butt get ANY bigger?" Duncan laughed.

"Oh haha," Courtney fake laughed.

Soon they were finished eating and the two left Joe's for the bustop. Courtney was tense and Duncan could tell. He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Ready to have some fun, Princess?" Duncan asked.

"What's up with the nickname?" Courtney asked.

"Oh, I came up with it the other day," Duncan said. "It fits you. You know, the uptight princess who never breaks the rules!"

"I'm _not _uptight!" Courtney denied.

"Denial's not just a river in Egypt," Duncan teased.

_She really needs to get out more, _Duncan thought. _I'll teach her how to have some fun._

The bus arrived and the two went to the back of the bus since Courtney wasn't allowed to sit on the front. He did like breaking rules, but he didn't want Courtney to get arrested or anything. It was a public setting after all.

"I'm going to show you how to have a good time," Duncan said and Courtney laughed nervously.

_Will I get in trouble? What will my parents do if they find out? What exactly is his idea of fun?! Why do I keep asking myself these questions?_

What could they do? Almost everywhere was segregated… maybe they could spray paint someone's backyard! Or tee-pee someone's house! Or he could teach her how to roller-skate! Or he could call Geoff and they could pull pranks. Now only if he could crack that good girl shell of hers… That's the first step.

The bus stopped at the corner of Laurel Street in Belhaven. Duncan grabbed Courtney's hand and led her out of the bus.

"Welcome to the town of Belhaven!" Duncan laughed and Courtney looked around.

The town was clean and well-kept. The houses were large for the most part and there were lots of small stores/restaurants/ Courtney knew one thing for sure, it looked a whole lot better than her suburb.

"What to do…? Duncan thought aloud and scratched his head.

They had already gotten something to eat so that was out of the question.

"What do you want to do?" Duncan asked.

"I don't know," Courtney said. "Aren't you supposed to be the one showing _me _around?"

"Right," Duncan sighed. "Let's go," Duncan took hold of her hand.

"Let the bad boy show you around town!"

Courtney giggled.

_She has a really cute laugh._

"Hey Duncan," Courtney said slowly. "How do you go to such a good school and get in trouble so much?"

"It's my dad," Duncan laughed. "Him being a cop and all."

"That makes sense," Courtney said.

Duncan and Courtney turned the corner.

"So over on this side," Duncan pointed to the left. "We have an ice cream shop, a tattoo parlor, and an empty store that anyone can enter."

Courtney looked around and noticed that people around them were staring. Courtney tensed up and Duncan immediately noticed.

"Don't worry Courtney," Duncan reassured. "It's just you and me right now."

Courtney blushed.

Duncan and Courtney turned the corner.

"And over there we have the community pool," Duncan pointed to the left of them.

"Hey Duncan," A red haired fifteen year old boy yelled and Duncan turned around.

He was wearing brown khaki shorts with a white button-downed shirt.

"Oh, it's Scott McDougal," Duncan sighed irritably.

"Is that how you roll now? White chicks ain't good enough for ya?"

Courtney scowled, and was ready to punch this dude. Duncan held her arm.

"If you hit him it's not going to be pretty," Duncan whispered to her and turned to Scott. "Fuck off, Scott."

Duncan gave him a shove and kept on walking.

"Word's gonna get around Belhaven, you know. Word spreads fast." Scott laughed and Duncan kept on walking.

If he got into a fight, the cops would probably bring him back home and that would leave Courtney all alone. And that wasn't a good idea.

"What was that about?" Courtney asked.

"He's such a bitch-ass, that's all," Duncan said, but Courtney knew there was more to it. "And over here we have these nice houses!"

Courtney looked around. These houses were somewhat big. Wayy bigger and more well-kept than the ones in her suburb.

"And here is mine," Duncan pointed to the third house on the other side of the street.

The house was large with a well-groomed garden in the front. From the outside it looks like there were three floors.

"Doesn't look like anyone's home," Duncan said. "Want to come in?"

"Oh I don't know," Courtney laughed nervously.

"Oh, it will be fine," Duncan took her hand and led her up the stairs to go in.

She always got this weird feelings when Duncan took her hand…Weird… No, No, No! Guys were not supposed to make her feel this way!

"My domain!" Duncan exclaimed and Courtney looked around. The house wasn't as big as it seemed from the outside, but it was still big.

The living was big with two couches and one sofa. A television set sat in the middle of the hardwood floors. There were pictures on the lilac-painted walls. Courtney walked slowly and looked at one of the pictures on the wall.

"Who's that?" Courtney asked, pointing to a boy who looked slightly older than Duncan.

"Uh, him?" Duncan asked. "That's my brother, Danny."

"What happened to him?"

"He's fighting in the Vietnam War," Duncan sighed and looked away from the picture. "Let's just do something else, okay?"

"Like what?" Courtney asked.

"I know! We can mess the place up?"

"Don't you think your parents will be furious?"

"Like I care. And besides, you need to have some fun. Follow me into the kitchen."

Courtney walked behind him. The kitchen had granite counters and the wall was painted similarly to the wall in the living room. The plates were stacked in the brown cabinets nicely and Duncan took one out.

"I want you to drop this plate," He said, holding it.

"Why would I do that? This isn't my house!" Courtney objected.

"Exactly," Duncan nodded his head. "So it doesn't matter then."

"My parents taught me not to trash other people's houses," Courtney shook her head. "And not to break dishes!"

"Just do it, Court," Duncan sighed.

"But I'll get in trouble!" Courtney said.

"We have like, 300 plates just like it," Duncan rolled his eyes. "There's nothing special about it. And besides, I'll just take the heat for it."

"I don't know…" Courtney said.

"It's just a plate."

"But…"

Duncan put the plate in her hand.

"Now drop it."

"But…"

"Do it!"

To his surprise, Courtney reluctantly dropped the plate and it shattered.

"Wow," Courtney smiled. "That felt…good!"

"See," Duncan said.

"I got this exciting feeling when I was doing something I wasn't supposed to do," Courtney laughed. "Even if it's just a plate."

"Wanna drop another?" Duncan asked.

"YES!" Courtney said. She took hold of a plate and dropped it yet again. "That felt too good."

Duncan swept up the glasses, put it in a plastic bag, and threw it in the trash.

"Wanna prank people?" Duncan asked.

"I don't know," Courtney scratched her hair. "I've never been one to prank."

"I bet you're always the one getting pranked," Duncan said and Courtney nodded. "We can prank my buddy Geoff."

Duncan picked up the phone and rotated Geoff's number.

"Hello?" Geoff asked when he picked up the phone.

"Yes, Yes," Duncan said in a German accent. "Who is this?"

"You called me," Geoff, said confused. "Who's this?"

"Who's you?"

"I am asking you."

"Asking me what?"

"I'm asking you who you are."

"So, you're asking me what I am?"

"No, who you are!"

"Who is this?"

Courtney tried to conceal her laughter and Duncan motioned for her to take the phone.

"What I am supposed to do?" Courtney mouthed and Duncan mouthed "improv."

Courtney thought and mustered up the best Hispanic accent she could speak with.

"Why you leave me with the baby?" Courtney fake cried and Duncan was trying very hard to keep from laughing.

"What?" Geoff panicked. "What baby?"

"Our baby!" Courtney cried again into the phone and Geoff started panicking.

"I have a girlfriend," Geoff panicked again. "When did I hook up with you?!"

"A long time ago…" Courtney fake cried again. "You know…at that party?"

"AHH!" Geoff screamed.

Duncan lost it and burst out laughing.

"Is that… DUNCAN?" Geoff heard Duncan laughing in the background and Duncan took the phone again.

"We got you good bro," Duncan laughed.

"We?"

"Yeah, Courtney and I."

"Way to go bro," Geoff laughed. "You got to prank me and you got the girl!"

Duncan laughed again.

"You know, normally I'd get you back for this," Geoff said. "But since I'm feeling so gracious today, I'll let you win! I have to go, see ya man."

"That was awesome, Courtney," Duncan laughed. "What made you come up with that?"

"I don't know," Courtney laughed sheepishly. "I'd seen it on some of my mom's soap operas. That was really fun! It's like… the more I do something I'm not supposed to do, I want to do more?"

"What do you say we go into town and do some more fun stuff?" Duncan asked.

"Let's do it!" Courtney high-fived him.

_Part of my mission is complete, _Duncan smiled to himself.

* * *

"So when will we be protesting again?" John's friend, Ryan asked him at the office.

"Probably this week," John said.

"And technically we can't get arrested for peaceful protest," Ryan said.

"No, we can't," John sighed. "But I bet those police officers have something against us."

* * *

A/N: Just what is Mr. Meyers going to do? Who was that citizen? What history do Scott and Duncan have? What exactly are Duncan and Courtney going to do to have fun? John is protesting? Why am I asking you all these questions? And I totally, FAIL at being descriptive, definitely something I need to work son.

Sorry, for the wait, I just kind of get lazy with updating and everything. This story is so close to 100 reviews! 100th reviewer gets a one-shot! Thanks for the all the wonderful reviews, you guys are amazing!


	17. In Which We Hang Out Part Three

"Wait Courtney," Duncan said as they were about to head out the door.

"What?" Courtney asked, ceasing walking.

"I'm going to get some things," Duncan said, running a hand through his black hair. "Be right back."

Duncan went upstairs to his room and put some graffiti spray in his pocket. Duncan ran down the stairs and noticed Courtney looking at their family photos.

"I hope your brother's okay," Courtney tried reassuring Duncan.

"I hope so too," Duncan sighed sadly, but then quickly realized his sad tone. "Not that I'm depressed."

"You know Duncan," Courtney lowered her voice. "It's okay to be sad."

"Like I would ever get sad and cry," Duncan scoffed. "That's for saps, and that's something I'm _not." _

Courtney understood. Duncan doesn't like to show his feelings about his brother because he's afraid people would think he's soft. But Courtney could see right through it.

Duncan opened the door and walked unto his porch.

"Are you coming or what?" Duncan asked, snapping Courtney out of her thoughts.

"Oh yeah," Courtney laughed bashfully. "Sorry."

Courtney walked out unto the porch and Duncan smirked. "What shall we do first?" He asked.

"I don't know Mr. Tough Pants," Courtney said. "You tell me."

"Hm…." Duncan though aloud. "We can tee-pee someone's house!"

"Wouldn't we get caught and then get arrested?" Courtney objected. "It is daytime, you know."

"Maybe we can crash bitch-ass Scott's party tonight," Duncan suggested.

Courtney giggled. "Why don't you guys like each other?

"Oh, that's a story for another day," Duncan scoffed, rolling his eyes.

* * *

"Protesting?" Ryan asked. "Sounds like a plan."

"You know someone tried to burn down Ronald's office?" John asked.

"Really," Ryan asked. "I'm shocked. You know, he worked so hard to buy that office. Ain't easy for a black man to earn money these days."

"Yeah I hear," John said. "Looks like we have to strengthen our defenses and work even harder."

* * *

"What time is it?" Courtney asked.

"4:30, I think," Duncan said.

"I should be getting home soon," Courtney pointed out.

"Aw come on babe," Duncan said. "The fun has just begun."

Duncan took hold of her hand and Courtney felt that odd feeling once again.

"Where are we going, Duncan?" Courtney asked, curious of where Duncan was dragging her.

"You'll see," Duncan replied.

Duncan led Courtney to the wooded area in his backyard. Courtney also noticed that there was a tree house as well. The tree house was built on a medium sized multiple branched oak tree.

"Wow, I never noticed how many trees you guys had," Courtney observed, looking around. There was a fence behind the wooded area, separating Duncan's house from the houses to the side and in the back of Duncan's.

"Yeah," Duncan replied casually, kicking a stick. "It's not exactly a forest, but there's a ton of trees."

"A treehouse?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah," Duncan laughed, shaking his head. "My dad built it for me when I was young."

"Do you still go up there?" Courtney asked.

"Sometimes," Duncan said, pulling the spray paint can out of his pocket. "Think fast!" Duncan tossed the can to **C**ourtney who barely managed to catch it.

"What this?" Courtney questioned, examining the can. "Spray paint?"

Duncan nodded. "Spray something."

"I don't know, this isn't my house and-"

"Oh please," Duncan scoffed. "I do it all the time. And plus, if we did it in public I'd worry about someone seeing us and you getting caught and in trouble…"

Courtney smiled. "Aww, you can be nice!"

Duncan frowned. "I'm not nice! My dad will just be on my back, that's all."

Duncan didn't have to pretend with her! She could see right through his act.

"Sure Duncan," Courtney said, rolling her eyes. "And I'm not a girl."

"I'm not nice," Duncan objected and Courtney smirked at him. "Just spray something on the tree okay?"

"But you know- it's not my house- and my parents wouldn't want me-"

"Your parents this, your parents that, we're not even in public," Duncan said, rolling his eyes. "Sounds like your parents keep you from having fun."

Courtney began spraying in the shape of a gigantic fist. Courtney backed away from the tree and Duncan examined it.

"A fist?" Duncan asked.

"You know," Courtney said. "For fighting. Not physical altercations of course. But for freedom."

"Makes sense," Duncan nodded his head.

Duncan, of course, sprayed in the shape of a gigantic skull.

"A skull, Duncan?" Courtney asked, crossing her arms wound her chest.

"Bet you can't top that in its badness, Princess," Duncan smirked.

Courtney would never back down from a challenge.

"Is that a challenge?" Courtney asked and snatched the can away from Duncan.

Courtney finished spraying and Duncan examined the tree, widening his eyes.

"A middle finger?" Duncan asked, astonished.

"_Yeah," _Courtney bragged. "I bet you can't top that, _Duncan." _

Duncan snatched the can away from Courtney and sprayed two middle fingers.

"Way to get creative, Duncan," Courtney sighed and took the can away from him.

"'Segregation sucks?'" Duncan read from the tree and Courtney smirked.

Pretty soon the tree in which the tree-house was on was littered with spray paint.

"Wow," Duncan said. "I can't believe we did all of this."

"I bet I won," Courtney prided.

"Delinquents win, Princess," Duncan laughed. "Wanna go inside the tree-house?"

"Um…." Courtney thought about it for a while. She was already in Belhaven, why not? "Okay. Beat you there!"

Courtney began to climb up the ladder (which would lead into the trapdoor) and Duncan followed behind her. The tree wasn't that tall, but still about 10 feet off the ground. It was built around the branches of two other mature Oak Trees. The tree house was protected by sliding joists and brackets. The floors and walls were made out of wood. The tree house looked it could from 3-4 people, being that the walls were somewhat wide.

Courtney looked around.

"Do you ever go up here with your friends?" Courtney asked, watching her step.

"Sometimes," Duncan said. "Danny and I used to come up here all the time when we were younger."

Courtney put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"We even carved our initials on the wall and pictures of our favorite cartoon characters," Duncan stepped forward, pointing to a D and an M. "Our first and last initials are exactly the same: D and M."

Courtney giggled softly.

"Anyway," Duncan said, resuming his usual composure. "Do you like the place?"

"It's alright," Courtney said, still looking around. "Seems sturdy."

Courtney took a seat and Duncan took a seat a few feet away from her.

"So what fun things can we do without getting into trouble?" Courtney asked.

"I have no idea," Duncan said. "I wouldn't do anything too risky, you know with all the things that have been happening lately…"

"True." Courtney agreed. "Wow, you guys have posters of girls in bikinis? Same perverted mind-set."

"What can I say," Duncan said. "We love the ladies."

Courtney shuddered. "Don't you ever think about anything else in girls other than boobs and butts? You know, like personality, intelligence, intellectual ability, class, presentence, ambitions, future?"

"You know what I just heard?" Duncan asked. "Bla bla bla, intellect something, bla bla bla smart."

"So apparently you didn't hear what I just said." Courtney scoffed, looking away.

"I heard _some _of it," Duncan said. "Intellect something and smart."

Courtney scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Duncan saw the scowl on Courtney's face and sighed.

But he did like Courtney's personality, intelligence, and almost everything she had just said.

"Well, I, um, like, those, um, uh, things, about you," Duncan stuttered and Courtney turned to face him again.

"Oh, um, uh, thanks, Duncan," Courtney replied, stuttering. It sounded weird coming from Duncan.

He shifted closer to Courtney. Duncan looked into Courtney's round, onyx eyes. Courtney noticed him and stared into his eyes as well.

_How would my lips feel on hers?_

Duncan moved a strand of hair out of her face, leaned in and…

Courtney shifted away.

"What are you doing?" Courtney asked bitterly.

Even though she clearly knew what he was doing.

Duncan put a hand to his face. _Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! _There was a silence that seemed like forever.

"I was, I was trying to, um, trying to, um stop a bug from flying on your face?"

Duncan put his hand to his forehead again.

"Didn't seem like it," Courtney scoffed. "Did you think you could just say a few words and then steal a kiss? Hmm?"

"I didn't think that and I was-"Duncan stopped mid-sentence.

_I was sure she would kiss me back…_

"You know what let's just forget about this and, how about we just go explore the town again?" Duncan suggested and got up, trying to act like what just happened hadn't really happened. He didn't want that to stop them from having fun.

"Fine," Courtney asserted and got up as well.

* * *

"Hey John," Ryan asked and John raised his eyebrows. "How far are you willing to go?"

"For what?" John asked.

"For your family, friends, and loved ones," Ryan clarified.

"I will do anything and everything to protect my family," John asserted.

"But what if this struggle is endangering them?" Ryan asked.

"We cannot leave in fear," John objected. "If we live in fear, we're giving them what they want, and we can't allow them to win."

"Let's hope you're right," Ryan sighed. "Any leads on the graffiti?"

"Nope," John sighed. "Nothing yet.

"And that Meyers guy isn't on your side either..."

* * *

Duncan and Courtney walked to the bustop, laughing about their time in town today. Things were a bit awkward and tense considering what had happened in the tree house, but they were still able to have fun with Geoff's help, of course. They met up with Geoff. Geoff and Duncan taught Courtney how to skateboard. The three of them had pranked a dumb Lindsay, ran up and down the streets, laid in the streets, gotten ice cream, pranked their friends Cody and Tyler, hung out, and had fun.

It was now 7:30.

"Thanks for an um, fun day," Courtney looked away from his eyes and rubbed her hand.

"See? I told you it'd be fun," Duncan said in an "I told-you-so tone."

Courtney continued rubbing her arm.

"I think I should come with you," Duncan said and Courtney faced him again. "You know, it's getting dark and I want to make sure you're safe."

"I can take care of myself, thank you," Courtney said.

"Oh, trust me, I _know _that," Duncan replied. "But with all the things happening lately…"

Courtney sighed.

"But my parents," Courtney said. "They didn't even know I was hanging with you."

"Oh relax," Duncan said. "If they're home, I'll just leave before you get to your house."

"If you _insist,_" Courtney said. "Then you can come." And Courtney didn't really want to be home alone.

The bus arrived and the two took their usual seats in the back.

"Lindsay is so dumb," Duncan laughed.

Courtney giggled a bit, but then stayed silent.

Duncan and Courtney walked from the bustop and walked to Courtney's house in silence. Duncan noticed that Courtney's suburb wasn't as well-groomed and kept well as Belhaven was. The houses were significantly smaller compared to the large houses in Belhaven. He had never really checked out these parts and the difference was significant.

When they got to Courtney's house, Courtney noticed that her parents weren't home and retrieved her keys.

"Shoes off," Courtney said.

"Nice place," Duncan said, looking around and taking off his shoes. It was of course, significantly smaller than Duncan's with only two floors and a smaller interior. The floor was carpeted with the color brown and the walls were painted a tannish color. In the living room there were two sofas and a small T.V. in the middle. The kitchen was smaller than his, with hardwood floors and a door leading to the backyard which was smaller than his. The kitchen was like a smaller version of his kitchen and the backyard was a smaller version of his backyard as well. There weren't any trees, and there fences behind the house on the sides separated Courtney's house from the others.

Duncan plopped unto the couch and Courtney rolled his eyes at his lack of manners. In addition to plopping onto the couch he put his feet unto the small table in front of the T.V and started.

"Feet on the floor," Courtney said and looked out of the window to see if her parents were home which they weren't.

"Jeeze, someone's a little touchy," Duncan said, putting his feet on the floor.

"My mom wouldn't want your stinky feet on the table," Courtney replied. "Want anything to eat or drink?"

"Talk about hospitality!" Duncan exclaimed, sitting up.

"It's just how I treat my _guests, _Duncan," Courtney yawned. "Well?"

"Well, I'm not all that hungry but get me some lemonade," Duncan yawned.

"It's 'may I have some lemonade' not 'get me some lemonade'," Courtney corrected. "But since you're my guest, I'll get you some."

Duncan shrugged and changed the channel. He had almost kissed her, and he was sure she was going to kiss him back but, what was her deal? Was something bothering her? Duncan put his feet back on the table and pondered. Why was she acting that way after he tried to kiss her? Did she not like him like he thought he did? Or did Duncan make the wrong move at the wrong time?

Wanting answers, Duncan went into the kitchen and stood beside the fridge. Courtney was looking in it, for the lemonade. She saw him, and nearly jumped.

"Geez Duncan," Courtney said. "Creepy much?"

"What's your deal?" Duncan asked.

"My deal?" Courtney said.

"Yeah, ever since the tree house you've been acting weird," Duncan pointed out.

"We hung out, didn't we?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah, because Geoff was there and he's a party," Duncan said.

"I don't have a deal," Courtney said and began walking away.

Duncan grabbed hold of her hand again. "Did you not like it when I leaned in to kiss you?"

Courtney tensed up. "You thought you could just steal a kiss, Duncan."

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that crap, Courtney. Just tell me what's up, okay?"

Courtney sighed, she could tell Duncan was being serious.

"It's just that," Courtney started and faced him. "I _wanted _to but I guess I'm afraid. I don't know where that kiss would start or what it would lead to. I'm not talking about sex or anything like that; I'm talking about actually being together in a time like this. With all the stuff going on, my parents, your parents and-"

"Courtney, stop," Duncan said and shook his head and looked into her onyx eyes. "Don't worry about any of that, okay? It's just you and me, don't worry about anyone else."

"But with everything going on! What will we tell everyone? What will they think? What if we-"

"It's just you and me," Duncan repeated. "Don't worry about everyone else, okay?"

They stood there, staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever.

Duncan decided to lean in and this time…

Their lips met.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about not updating, as you can see this chapter was very long. And um, that oneshot I promised is in the works :D You know the drill.

FOLLOW.

FAVORITE.

REVIEW.


	18. Hiding

Their lips met. Duncan wrapped his arms around Courtney's waist, bringing her closer to him. Her scent was almost _intoxicating _with it being strawberries and bananas mixed together. The kiss was turning into a passionate make-out session and Duncan slowly began to run his hand through Courtney's brown hair. Courtney then pulled away and took a few steps back.

"Is something wrong?" Duncan asked, still a bit fazed from their make-out session.

"No," Courtney replied, looking around her small kitchen. "I just don't want my parents busting in on us. I don't want anyone to know right now."

"And why would they do that?" Duncan inquired.

"I don't know," Courtney sighed. "Sometimes they use the key-whole and sometimes they ring the doorbell. You never know for sure. "

"So can we go to _your _room?" Duncan asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Why would I take an ogre like you to _my_ ogre-free room?" Courtney replied.

"Oh you know you want me there, _princess," _Duncan took a few steps towards Courtney making her cheeks bright red.

"Oh but you know, my parents wouldn't want me having an ogre like you in my room so," Courtney said.

"Like I said," Duncan smirked. "You know you want me in there, Princess." Because denial's not just in Egypt.

Courtney smiled and led him upstairs to her bedroom.

Duncan noticed that her bedroom was smaller than his. The walls were painted lilac and had awards hung up all over the wall. Her closed window was right beside her bed. Duncan spotted a violin case in the closet behind Courtney's bed.

"I know it isn't what your room probably looks like and it's kind of small," Courtney nervously laid a hand on her neck.

"It's okay," Duncan said and leaned into kiss Courtney again.

Duncan wrapped his arms around Courtney's waist and brought her close to him once again. The kiss became a make-out session and Courtney ran her hands through Duncan's black hair. Duncan pulled away and started to plant small kisses on Courtney's neck, emitting a small moan from Courtney.

_RING! RING! RING!_

"Who's that?" Duncan asked, stopping what he was doing.

"I don't know," Courtney replied, a bit upset that Duncan had stopped what he was doing.

"You should get it," Duncan suggested. "It could be someone important."

"Like I wasn't going to get it," Courtney replied and went to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Courtney asked once she picked up the phone.

"Courtney?" John asked. "Hey, pumpkin. Are you home alone?"

"Hold on dad," Courtney said. "Let me close this window really quick."

Courtney took the phone off her ear and mouthed to Duncan: Should I tell him?

Duncan shrugged in response but then mouthed "no." He wasn't sure if this was the right time to tell anyone about anything, especially when he knew Courtney wasn't ready and that their dads weren't exactly on the best of terms. Plus, John might go blab about it to his dad and Duncan didn't want his dad to know just yet.

"Yes," Courtney lied, hoping her voice didn't go up two octaves.

"I'll be home in about 30 minutes, alright?" John reassured Courtney. "And I think your mom should be home soon."

"Okay," Courtney said.

"I love you," John reassured.

"I love you too," Courtney replied back and hung up the phone.

"What's the news?" Duncan asked, taking a seat on Courtney's bed.

"My dad says he'll be home in half an hour," Courtney confirmed, taking a seat beside him. "And my mom should be home soon as well."

"You know," Duncan lowered his voice. "I could always be all bad-ass and quietly leave out the window."

Courtney giggled. "Are you sure?"

"_Anything _to spend time with you, Courtney." Duncan smiled.

"Aw, you're actually nice!" Courtney teased, shoving him playfully.

"Let's get the record straight," Duncan asserted. "I am not nice!"

"Duncan, we've already been through this," Courtney snickered. "And I'm not a girl!"

"Okay, but only for you," Duncan whispered. "Don't tell anyone I said that! I have a reputation to keep, you know."

Courtney laughed.

"You know," Duncan mentioned. "Since we're kind of official now, you should like, um, uh, call me?"

Courtney had almost forgotten about the number he had given her. "Oh yeah, that!" Courtney exclaimed. "It's on my desk somewhere."

"And you _could _return the favor and give me your number," Duncan suggested.

"Okay," Courtney sighed. "But you can only call me during the night when my parents are sleeping and not during the day. At least until we tell people we're -you know-official."

"Hey Court," Duncan intrigued and she looked at him. "When do you want go public and tell people we're going out?"

"You mean like PDA?" Courtney asked and Duncan nodded in response.

"Duncan I honestly don't know," Courtney sighed. "Some people have seen us together but not like PDA together."

Geoff knew that Duncan liked Courtney but he didn't know they were going out. Everyone else thinks Courtney is simply another girl that he flirts with.

"It's okay," Duncan reassured, kissing her cheek. "No pressure. I'll wait for you."

"Until then, how do you want to, you know, see each other?" Courtney asked.

"I can come to your house when your parents are at work," Duncan suggested. "Or you could come to my house when my parents are at work."

"Yeah, but," Courtney said. "I don't want to be walking in Belhaven alone."

"Yeah, you're right," Duncan agreed. "That's probably not a very good idea. I'll just come over here."

Courtney smiled.

"Thanks for um, uh, staying with me," Courtney stuttered. "Now and days I don't really like being home alone."

"Oh really?" Duncan asked. "I thought you could handle yourself."

"Hmph," Courtney said and looked away.

"Are you scared, Courtney?" Duncan asked.

"Of course not," Courtney responded and sat up.

"Are you sure about that?" Duncan asked, incredulous. Duncan knew she was scared. He just wanted to hear her admit it.

"Yes," Courtney replied.

"Then why don't you want to be walking in Belhaven by yourself if you're not?"

Courtney stayed quiet.

"You know Courtney," Duncan said. "It's okay to be scared. With all these things going on."

"I just don't know what to do," Courtney shook her head.

"It's okay," Duncan reassured and embraced her in a tight hug.

His dad was probably going to be on his case for leaving the house without telling him but he couldn't care less.

"Will your parents be worried that you're not home yet?" Courtney questioned once the hug was over.

"I know my dad's going to be on my ass," Duncan laughed. "But I think my mom is working late tonight."

Courtney got up from her bed and retrieved a pen and some paper from her desk. She quickly wrote done her telephone number for Duncan.

"Here you go," Courtney said, handing the tiny piece of paper to him.

"What's this?" He asked.

"What do you think it is?" Courtney asked, rolling her eyes.

Duncan opened up the piece of paper. "Oh!"

"No duh, Sherlock," Courtney said and snickered.

"Courtney!" Courtney heard her mom yell her name from downstairs. "Are you home sweetie?"

"Sounds like your mom is-," Courtney cut Duncan off.

"Shh!" Courtney hushed him. "Just stay in here for now until you can leave. Don't touch anything, don't say anything, don't jump on my bed, don't do anything stupid, and stay in the closet."

"But," Duncan objected.

"Just do, it," Courtney whispered and slowly closed the door behind her. "Hi _mama_!" Courtney greeted and ran down the stairs.

"Oh you're home!" Linda said and hugged her daughter. "Today I got some groceries, got some clothes, took some of my dresses to the dry cleaners', washed my car, and-"

"Okay I get it," Courtney interrupted Linda.

"You know Courtney it's Friday," Linda mentioned. "Let's have a girls night and watch some TV!"

"Oh you know," Courtney laughed nervously. "You must be tired from all the um, errand running. I wouldn't want to bother you."

"Tired? The night is young!" Linda exclaimed and Courtney shook her head at her mom's attempt to be young.

"Mothers like you need your rest, right?" Courtney asked nervously, hoping her voice didn't go up a few octaves.

Linda yawned. "You think I'm old, don't you? It's only 8:15!"

"No," Courtney objected. "But like I said, a busy mom needs rest! You'd probably fall asleep halfway into the movie."

"No I wouldn't!" Linda objected.

"You do that most of the time," Courtney snickered and Linda smiled. "Besides, you have to wake up in the morning tomorrow for work, right?"

"I guess you win, Court," Linda said. "People love to have weddings during the summer and I have to sew more dresses. But we should have girls' night one of these days!"

"You're right," Courtney agreed. "One of these days. But you should get your rest!"

"I'm going to make some phone calls," Linda said, walking up the stairs. "Then I'll sleep."

Courtney watched as her mom made her way to the room her parents shared.

_Whew, _Courtney thought. _I'm such a bad liar._

Courtney walked back up to her room.

"Duncan," She whispered. "You can come out now."

Duncan came out gingerly and quietly. Courtney opened the window and luckily the ladder was still intact.

Courtney looked outside the window and made sure her dad wasn't in the driveway.

"Are you sure you can climb down from here?" Courtney asked.

"It's not that high," Duncan scoffed. "It's good the buses are running late today. I'll talk to you later, Princess." Duncan gave her a small peck on the lips.

Duncan opened the window and slowly made his way down. The fence wasn't so tall and it was easy to climb over.

Courtney lay on her bed, smiling. _What a day._

* * *

_Mission, accomplished, _Duncan thought proudly as he entered the house.

His dad was on the couch watching TV and his mom was in the kitchen, cooking. Oh, so she wasn't working late.

"Where have you been?" Mr. Meyers asked. "Wow, you're early tonight and you didn't tell me you were leaving the house today. I was going to ask you to patrol with me."

Duh. That was exactly what he was trying to avoid.

"Around and whatever," Duncan yawned and plopped unto the couch. Mr. Meyers seemed tired, so maybe he wouldn't be getting a grilling today. Duncan looked at the time: 8:30 P.M. It wasn't late at all! He usually came home later than this.

"Hey Duncan," Mr. Meyers sat up. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Courtney wasn't ready for anyone to know yet. "No," Duncan yawned.

"You and that Gwen girl aren't together?"

"Nah," Duncan answered.

"Do you like that black girl we drove to see the graffiti?"

"No," Duncan lied smoothly. "Why would I like her?"

"Some teen told me he'd been seein' you guys together," Mr. Meyers said.

"Well that kid needs to mind his own business because I wasn't with her," Duncan said. "Who was this kid?"

"I don't remember how he looked like," Mr. Meyers shrugged.

They really needed to be careful now because it looks like Mr. Meyers is unto Duncan.

* * *

A/N: 127 reviews! Awesome! School starts in less than a month and I need to get at least two updates in before then. But you guys know the drill!

FOLLOW.

FAVORITE.

REVIEW.


	19. DM

"Are you lying to me, Duncan?" Mr. Meyers questioned his son, eyeing Duncan down like a hawk.

"No, _dad,"_ Duncan lied smoothly. "Aside from the time we drove to Courtney's-"

"You got her _name, _Duncan?" Mr. Meyers asked Duncan incredulously.

_Shit, _Duncan thought. _I wonder what would've happened if I called her Princes. _

Duncan shrugged. "I get the name of _every _girl I flirt with. Anyways, when have you ever seen me with this chick?"

Mr. Meyers remained silent and shifted in his seat.

"Exactly," Duncan answered for his dad. "Now are you going to believe me or some nosy kid with rumors off the streets?"

Duncan got up from his seat and went into the kitchen.

"Hey mom," Duncan greeted his mother in the kitchen.

"Duncan Joseph Meyers," His mother warned in a stern voice. "I hope you're doing anything reckless or stupid."

"You mean getting high?" Duncan asked and laughed. "I haven't gotten high in like a month."

"I don't mean that but I hope you're not doing that," Mrs. Meyers said and shook her head. "Your father told me a boy said you were with a nigger girl?"

Duncan's blood boiled when his mom called Courtney a "_nigger". Calling her ridiculous names like that? Is a no-no. _But of course he couldn't show any of his anger because he couldn't hint that they were together.

Duncan inwardly rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Mom, you've never seen me with this girl! I hope you do not believe this crap too!"

"I'm just warning you," Gloria warned.

"Don't worry mom! I'm not with anyone," Duncan falsely reassured his mom and hugged her. "I'll just eat some leftover pizza tonight."

Duncan took some leftover pizza from the fridge and went up to his room.

He could _feel _his mother eyeing him down with her green eyes like a hawk.

* * *

Courtney lay on her bed, reminiscing on the past day. She still couldn't believe they kissed! And not just _once. _They kissed in the kitchen, made out in her _bedroom, _and Duncan gave her a good-bye kiss.

How long would she hide this from her parents?! Courtney _hated _keeping secrets from them so she never did it. She couldn't keep this from DJ and Leshawna! They were her best friends. And best friends don't keep secrets! But she wasn't ready for anyone to know they were dating just yet. She hadn't seen many interracial couples around Jackson… could they be a first?

* * *

Duncan went up to his pigsty of a room. Clothes were everywhere on the floor along with some school papers and crumbs of various foods. Duncan looked on his desk. Was that… week old pizza? He didn't remember there being any olives on that pizza…

"I should clean this," Duncan said to himself aloud and then plopped unto his bed. Miraculously, _his bed _was clean.

Duncan turned on his TV with the remote and started flipping through the channels. _Boring, Boring, Boring, _he thought.

"Kennedy plans to send more troops into Vietnam," Duncan read one of the headlines on a news channel. He kept the channel there for a moment, thinking about Danny.

And the tree-house. And the memories the tree-house brought back when he went there with Courtney.

"_It's okay to be sad," Courtney had said to him earlier. _

_DM. – Duncan Meyers. Danny Meyers. _

Duncan changed the channel, not wanting to be reminded of Danny. Duncan wondered what Danny would say about him and Courtney.

"If he's dating a nigger girl I swear I will-," Duncan heard his mom say to his dad downstairs.

_Swear she'll do what? _Duncan thought and smirked to himself.

"Now I'm telling you to relax," Duncan heard his dad say to his mom. "I've never seen him with _her." _

Wow! They were judging Courtney and they knew _nothing _about her. Not cool.

"Alright," Gloria said. "Are you going tonight?"

"Going where?"

"You know, to the-"

"Shh!" Mr. Meyers hushed Gloria.

Then Mr. Meyers said something inaudible his wife.

"Go where?" Duncan said to himself.

Duncan continued to flip the channels and began to get more tired by the minute. He wondered what his mom was talking about. Could it be the place that Mr. Meyers that the mysterious man was talking about that day? Was Mr. Meyers in some type of group?

Detective DM is on the case!

* * *

9:30 P.M.

It was 9:30 P.M. and Courtney was writing to make herself more tired.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today the delinquent and I kissed! Yes, Duncan and I! More than once, in fact. So, we're __**official. **__Yes, we are dating. But it's a secret for now. Nobody knows! Not DJ or Leshawna! Or my parents! I just don't want anyone to know just yet. Duncan and Courtney. Courtney and Duncan. I like the sound of that! _

*Ring Ring!*

Her parents were sleeping, thank goodness. She immediately picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Courtney yawned to the person on the phone.

"Hey Princess," Courtney heard an all-too familiar voice over the phone.

"Hey yourself," Courtney laughed.

"Are you tired?" Duncan asked.

"Kinda, but I can't fall asleep."

"What a day, am I right?"

Courtney blushed. _It's good that he can't see me right now._

"Yes."

"Courtney," Duncan said in a stern voice, so Courtney knew he was serious. "My dad said he was _going _somewhere."

"Somewhere as in where?" Courtney asked suspiciously.

"I don't know," Duncan responded. "I heard him and my mom talking down stairs. She asked him if he was 'going' tonight. She asked where and she said 'going to' and my dad cut her off."

"Do you think…?" Courtney trailed off.

"It could be connected to the graffiti and arson?" Duncan finished for her.

"Maybe…." Courtney trailed off.

"I'm going to check it out."

"How?"

"I'll follow his car down the road with my skateboard."

"Are you sure Duncan? Is that safe?"

"Relax, he doesn't even know we're dating, Courtney. Besides, Belhaven is a safe haven."

"I don't know, Duncan."

"Relax, I'll be fine. Seriously, what's the worse he could do? Send me back to my room? I want to make sure he isn't doing anything hurtful."

"Just stay safe."

"I will. Don't worry."

"I'll try not to. I'm tired now."

"Okay, I'll let you sleep."

"Stay safe, Duncan."

Courtney hung up the phone. There was a possibility that Mr. Meyers could be connected to the graffiti and the arson. Maybe he could be connected to other things that had gone unreported in her suburb. And Duncan was going to find out tonight.

Courtney closed her eyes and slowly began to drift away into sleep.

* * *

10:30 P.M.

Duncan had stayed awake to make sure his dad wasn't going anywhere and he was. He heard his dad slowly open the door to his parents' room and walk quietly down the stairs. He was completely oblivious to Duncan being awake.

A knock was heard on the front door and Duncan opened his door a tiny bit.

"Let's go," A voice said and Duncan heard them walk out.

Duncan slowly got up, took his keys, and climbed down from his window. He could see the two getting into black VW Beetle from his backyard. Duncan waited till the car started to drive away and opened the door from his backyard that leads to the front-yard. Duncan slowly and discretely started to follow the black VW.

* * *

"Does any of your family know about this?"

"That is of no concern to you. It's not important."

"Okay fine, be shady, see what I care. Some kid told me your son was goin' around with some nigger girl. Did he tell ya too?"

"Nothin' but rumors, my man. Nobody has ever seen him with this girl."

"Let's hope that's true. Everyone around already knows your son is a bad seed but if he started doing dat- they'd never let ya live that down. And I wouldn't eitha!"

"Hmph."

"How long 'till we get there?"

"Dunno."

"Whatever."

"Any ideas?"

"Wait till we get there."

* * *

Duncan was sure to hide behind the bushes every now and then so they wouldn't spot him. It was best that Mr. Meyers didn't know that Duncan knew about whatever he was doing.

Duncan followed them all the way to the Belhaven community pool. Mr. Meyers and his "friend" got out of the car. _A pool? _Duncan thought. _A pool?! Why would they meet at a pool?! _There were other people gathered by the pool and Duncan couldn't see that entire well since it was so dark. He hid behind one of the bushes behind the pool.

"Have our meeting at a pool, Jim?" Someone scolded this guy named Jim. "Are you fucking stupid? Digging into to a stash of pot, I see."

Apparently, Jim was the guy who Duncan's dad was talking to.

"Oh shut up," Jim spat. "Nobody's here. Now unto business."

How many people were there?

"Who is next in line? Or more importantly, what is next?" Jim asked.

"Yes, I think our last little scam went well," Another voice said.

"And things will continue to get well as long you guys don't tell no one nothing," Jim said, eyeing Mr. Meyers.

"What?" Duncan heard his dad ask. "I'm doing my absolute best to help out this group."

"Just don't tell nobody nothing," Jim said. "Not your wife or that idiot son of yours."

"He's not the only idiot," Mr. Meyers spat.

"McDougal," Jim asked. "What do you got in mind?"

"I say we take down the new ones so we won't have to worry about them later on," "McDougal" suggested.

"Not a bad idea," Jim agreed. "Keep the suggestions comin, we need to make these meetings short, remember?"

_New ones? Idiot son? "Group?"_

_"I _say we do another big one!" McDougal suggested. "Mendler, what do you think?"

Wasn't Bridgette's last name Mendler?

"One that'll definitely scare them off," Mendler added on. "A big one."

* * *

A/N: 142 reviews?! YAY! CLIFF-HANGER! WOOT WOOT! Does Gloria know about this "group"? Was she talking about something else? What is this group even talking about? When will Duncan and Courtney show some freaking PDA? Why do I continue to pester you with these questions? You know the drill!

FOLLOW.

FAVORITE.

And most importantly, REVIEW!

-MAYFB


End file.
